New Temptation
by egg fried goldfishyy x
Summary: What would have happened if Stark found Bella in the forest instead of Jacob? What if Bella went to the House of Night and be-friended Jacob's sister without knowing it? What if Jacob's sister's best friend ended up being Jacob's imprint? A bit OOC.
1. NT Preview

_**NEW TEMPTATION**_** – ****COMING SOON!**

_Starring: _

_**Evie May**_

_**Lidee**_

_**Jacob Black**_

_**James Stark**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**Bella Swan**_

_**And**_

_**Zoey Redbird **_

3

**Extract from the new fan fiction; New Temptation**

"Hello?" I said, opening the door to see an average height, dirty blonde haired boy.

"Um, hi" He said uncertainly, trying to avert his eyes from me. Confused, i looked down wondering if i had split something down my shirt. Oh, i hadn't split anything down my shirt; I wasn't _wearing _a shirt.

Yeah, sure i was wearing a bra and shorts but _still_!

"Ha Stark; never going to happen!" Lidee laughed, and danced out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her and her hair wet around her shoulders. I saw a look of surprise come across her face as Stark's eyes travelled over to her. The surprise quickly changed to laughter when she had time to digest what had just gone though Stark's head.

"Now _that_ on the other hand, i might be able to allow" Lidee giggled, and skipped over to Stark and kissed him on the cheek "That's all you're getting"

Stark blushed and looked at the floor when Lidee called "For now" as she grabbed Bella's shoes and dress and ran into the bathroom Bella was in.

* * *

"Hey, i said _later_ Stark!" Lidee shouted from inside the bathroom. Yep, definitely thinking of _that_. Stark blushed again and i answered his question before it could get more awkward.

"This is going to make you feel _really_ spied on and stuff but Lidee can read people's minds and as you probably would of already noticed; she is really horn.... i mean, overconfident"

Stark and I starting laughing together as Lidee walked out on her own, shaking her head at me.

"Honestly Evie, you little lesbo!"

_**IT WILL BE OUT SOON BUT BE PAITENT MY LITTLE LOVELYS!! 3 LUV Y'ALL**_

Written by Lidee and Evie May x


	2. NT1 Goodbye Bella

**Disclaimer; I am very very very sad to say this but Evie and Lidee do not own the Twilight saga or House of Night book's. Stephanie Meyer + the Cast's.**

_**Jamie, Natalie and Dave:**_*walks into empty cinema and takes 3 seats at the front*

_**Natalie:**_*jumping up and down in seat* I can't wait until it starts, the suspense has been killing me since Evie and Lidee first mentioned it!

_**Dave:**_*slumped down in chair, bored* I can wait, i'm only here coz your dragged me here and it's got hot girls in it.

_**Jamie:**_You know Dave, you can be really immature sometimes.

_**Natalie:**_*gazing at Jamie lovingly* Your soooo right Jamie.

_**Dave:**_*annoyed* You're the one that's terrified of Emmett Cullen.

_**Jamie:**_*in a huff* He's just so big and scary and...

_**Natalie:**_Shush, it's starting!

*lights go down*

* * *

**New Temptation Chapter 1 – **Goodbye Bella

_**Bella's POV**_

"Goodbye, Bella" He said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin. There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over.

Love, life, meaning...over.

I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was travelling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going.

I stumbled often and, as it grew dark and darker, I fell often, too.

Finally, I tripped over something- it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot- and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken.

As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing then I realized what this another feeling I had was. I felt as if something new was going to happen soon.

Yeah, of _course _something was going to happen. I mean it's not like I was just lying out here in the cold, which no-one knew by the way, trying to look for the man who just broke my heart in two. Oh no, I _was_ doing that. And, as well as that, I could feel my humanity slipping away bit by bit.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness over take me.

* * *

I was being jumbled around. I heard a steady heartbeat. Where the hell was I? I made my eyes flutter open and what I saw I gasped at. Towering over me was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen in my life, including Ed- I cringed at the sound of his name- _him_. He had messy, dirty blonde hair with a blue crescent moon bang in the middle of his forehead. I blushed a little bit when I realized I was in his arms.

He looked down at me as soon as he heard my gasp. Stupid hearing, I wanted to stare at him a bit longer.

"Bella?" This overly gorgeous boy asked me.

"Nufijfdioa," Was all that came out of my mouth; I was still gaping at his beauty. Along with the fact that I had just had my heart broken and that I was sure that I had pneumonia, I felt quite alright.

He gave me a very weird look so I gave him a look that said shut up. Sighing, I relaxed in this strangers arms. I felt very weak but the more time I spent with this mystery figure I became stronger by the moment...as if being with him made me feel like we belonged together

"Bella you better not be failing on me? I swear to god if you do go to sleep I will..." he trailed off, I don't exactly know how he could threaten me considering he doesn't even know me!

Hang on how the hell _did _this guy know me? Yes, I knew I should be heartbroken over _him_ for, like, ten years but with this boy I felt I could completely forget about Edward and live life to the fullest.

But also deep down, I felt like I knew this mysterious boy, as if we had grown up together. I just couldn't put my finger on who this person was. Jacob? No, he was too small to be Jacob. And also, he didn't have the silky, long black hair and amazing tanned skin.

I could hear distant voices in the background; I looked up at the mystery boy with a questioning look on my face.

"You do know that there are huge search parties out looking for you, don't you?" I shook my head feebly.

He sighed. He ran slightly faster for a moment before bursting into my small garden. I heard a lot of sighs of relief.

"BELLA!" Charlie shouted and ran as fast as his fat little legs could carry him. Poor man he should use the gym voucher I bought him.

I groaned. Great I was the centre of attention. The mystery man started carrying me up to my bed, obviously taking note that I didn't like to be the centre of attention. Lucky he did take me up to my bed though, because I was almost completely asleep.

"Edward how could you do this to me?" I said out loud before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke to someone, the mystery man, bringing in my breakfast on a tray. Gosh, the last time I had breakfast in bed was when I was like 9 and I had chicken pox.

"Right, who the hell are you? Not being mean or anything but ya'know, I _do_ kinda need to know the man who is bringing me breakfast in bed," I explained, giving him a reassuring smile.

He looked strangely at me like I had grown 3 heads.

"What? I have got a t-shirt on haven't I?" I looked down. Great, I had no shirt on! I scraped the duvet over my cleavage before grabbing a vest top from my drawer. Well, that was embarrassing!

"Whoops, I'm sorry I should have knocked or something and as my identity, I'm Stark; well you know me as James Stark, but I dropped my first name a few months ago. We used to take baths together as kids, don't you remember me?" He asked, while giving me one of those smiles that made my knees go all jelloid. I had to struggle to make my brain shut my mouth and actually function like brains are supposed to do.

"I..err... one moment." I ran right past him and into the bathroom. I don't really know why I was so sick, must have been because of the whole trauma of Edward leaving me and then this guy called Stark coming along and telling me that he took baths with me as a kid. What would happen next? Jacob would come along?

"BELLA! JACOBS HERE!" Okay, I _swear_ Charlie could read my mind! Oh great, so now I have Stark in my bedroom, which I'm guessing Charlie is obviously okay with.

Then up turns Jacob Black who will probably have fisticuffs at dawn with Stark over me; oh, I really hoped not.

Why couldn't they do something helpful, like plan my revenge on Edward Cullen?

As soon as I mentioned _his _name I was sick into the toilet, I heard Jacob run up the stairs and Stark sprint from my bedroom.

"Beeelllllaaaa?" I heard Jake shout through the door and Stark bang on it loudly. Well, at least they weren't fighting...yet.

"Are you okay?" Stark called, just about ready to knock the door down.

"I'm fine" I managed to choke out, once I had stopped puking "Just, wait one second,"

I reached out for some toilet roll and wiped the sick from my mouth. Holding onto the toilet seat, I pulled myself up and stumbled over to the sink to get a glass of water. While I was drinking, I took a moment to try to remember Stark.

Wait...?

_James_ Stark?

This Stark couldn't be little Jamie could he?

Little Jamie who was my best friend and almost kind-of boyfriend?

Jamie who I gave my first kiss to.

Jamie who was the first person out of my family who I loved.

Jamie, my first best friend.

My first love.

At that point in time, when I had thought that thought, I did something I had never done before in my life; I fainted.

* * *

"Bells? Bella!" I blinked rapidly when I heard Jacob's voice above me.

"Jake...?" I asked drowsily, trying to sit up and then the pain in my head shooting me back down.

"Don't try to get up Bella! You've just been sick, we had to break down the door to get to you," Stark told me, looking more worried than ever.

"I'm fine," I reassured him, smiling as best as I could. Stark smiled back, but I assumed that it took a lot of effort to put that smile there.

I tried to sit up again and this time succeeded when I realised Jacob and Stark had carried me to my bed.

I wondered if I was really heavy. Did it take them a long time to pick me up because I was so fat?

"Bella!" Jake snapped me out of my mind babbling, "I _said_; are you hungry?"

I thought about food and wasn't sure.

Spaghetti Bolognese?

A cheese and onion Panini?

Baked beans and cheese on a jacket potato?

Chicken Kiev with peas and boiled potatoes?

Eugh, they all made me feel sick again.

I shook my head when I realised Jacob was waiting for my answer, "No, I'm not hungry."

"Okay then. Umm... what do you want to do?" Jake asked me, looking more and more awkward.

"Well, we could, umm... talk...?" I suggested, looking from Stark to Jacob, back to forth.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Stark smirked while he played with his fingers, "I do love me some talking."

I laughed with him as I remember what made me fall in love with Stark in the first place.

* * *

**Flashback of when Bella first met Stark**

_**Bella's POV**_

"_Bella, this is James Stark" My mum said. I looked at 'James'. Pfft his name was gay. I preferred Jamie._

"_Hello Jamie," He frowned at me and I giggled at myself._

"_It's JAMES, not Jamie," He scowled at me and nudged my shoulder meanly._

"_Pfft! James is gay. Jamie is much better, I can't have friend with gay puffy names now can I?" He looked thoughtful for a moment._

"_I will never forgive you for this, Bella Bun!" Ooh he did _not_ just go there! I walked over to him and stamped on his foot._

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Where on earth did you get that language? Also, that is no way to treat a boy!" Renée snapped at me._

"_Blame Jacob!" I accused while my mum glared at me with an exhausted look before she waved me off and walked away shouting to have a nice day and be nice, over her shoulder. _

_Mum had just dropped me off at primary and I had been there for about a month, but this was my first day with Jamie as he had just arrived here. As I was daydreaming about how puffy Jamie's name was, Jacob ran straight into my side causing me to go flying about 3 metres through the air and into the sand pit. I evidently got sand in my mouth and hair. I was not a happy bunny._

_Well, to say the least, Jacob's private area hurt for quite a while after that. We all walked in Miss. Maples literacy class, all of us together; Jamie, Jacob and I. Miss introduced Jamie to the class and directed him too sit with me and Jacob on the back table. Jacob glared at Jamie the whole of that lesson. _

_It was hilarious as the green man took over Jacob._

_

* * *

_

_**Another flashback; 8 months after Stark joined Bella's primary school**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Yes! Ten seconds to go until the end of day! _

_RIIIIIING._

_We all packed up our bags and left as fast as we could. Stark held one of my hands as we all walked out and Jacob held my other._

"_Jacob, please could you leave for a moment? I need to talk to Bella...privately," Jamie added the last word on the end nervously._

"_Erm... yeah, sure, okay then." Jacob murmured before squeezing my hand and walking off to find his dad. Jamie turned me towards him and lifted my chin with his finger. He looked me right in the eyes and said the ten most meaningful words to me._

"_Bella I think I am falling in love with you." And then he kissed me softly on the lips and walked off to find his mum in the playground. _

_Oh my gawsh! I just got kissed by the most hottest boy in the school. The next day Jacob yet again was not a happy boy. From that moment onwards, I knew I was in love with James Stark; who I still preferred to call Jamie by the way._

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of flashback**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I was bought back into reality when Jacob nudged my shoulder making me look at them both, sitting on my bed.

"Bells, you don't need to talk about this if you don't want to sweetheart, it's okay" Jacob comforted me while Stark was deep in thought. I only then noticed that silent tears were falling down my cheeks.

"No, its okay" I said as I glanced over at the clock seeing it was almost five in the afternoon. Gawsh, I didn't know I had been out of it for so long.

"Hey do you guys want some dinner?" I asked them both, there eyes lighted up immediately with the mention of food.

"PIZZA!" they both yelled at me. I put my hands up in defeat and laughed as they both knew each others favourites. I guess they must have done some talking whilst I was out of it.

Around thirty minutes of trying to make pizza, I gave up and called the pizza delivery people. I waited for them to come and handed them a $20 bill. I divided the pizza onto separate plates and took them upstairs. When I got to outside the door, I stopped dead in my tracks; they were talking about me!

"Stark, you do know that her heart was broken when she left for Arizona because of you, and that she just had her heartbroken a second time and that's why she was in the woods. The stupid goofball Edward should have known better then to leave _Bella_ of all people in the woods by herself!" Jacob said in an angry voice.

"Yeah I understand." At that moment in time I walked through the door with the pizza in my hands. Jacob and Stark immediately rushed over to help me by taking there load off me. We quickly ate that and just talked for a little while. I said goodnight to Jacob when he left, so it was just me and Stark. Charlie was working later tonight on some wolf case. Well, this was going to be an awkward evening wasn't it? Sleeping with the previous love of my life before I had to move to blooming Arizona!

ARGH, I really hate Renee sometimes. I climbed into bed while Stark slept in his sleeping bag on the floor. Stark didn't deserve to sleep on the floor so I sighed and held open my covers for him to climb in.

"You can sleep in here as long as you don't try anything, I just don't like you sleeping on the floor," He smiled that bad boy smile "I'm serious, Jamie!" I added Jamie just to annoy him on purpose. He frowned at me while I smirked back at him. He got into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me in an instant. I sighed in content and slid into a deep sleep.

I was on a beach. With crystal clear blue water and white sand. Sitting under the shade around ten meters in front of me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life, including Rosalie, and that's saying something. She looked at me and motioned me over to her. I obeyed immediately, meanwhile she said two words that shocked me.

"Hello Bella." How the hell did she know me? Because if I knew her, I knew that I definitely wouldn't have forgotten her. Oh well, it just comes to show that I was definitely dreaming.

* * *

_**Dave:**_*staring and popcorn falling out of his mouth*

_**Natalie: **_Sure you don't like New Temptation now?

_**Dave: **_*doesn't acknowledge Natalie coz he's so amazed by New Temptation*

_**Jamie:**_*laughs at Dave* Harhar! You're in love!

_**Dave:**_*flustered, red and sweating* I'm not in love with Bella! I'm not, honestly!

_**Natalie and Jamie:**_:0

_**Dave: **_*blushes* Oh, you meant the film...ummm...

_**Natalie:**_*mocks* Harhar! You love Bella!

_**Dave: **_*narrows eyes* I'm not the _only_ one who loves someone, Natalie!

_**Jamie: **_:o Who do you love?

_**Natalie:**_SHUT UP DAVE!

_**Dave:**_*slumps back in chair, chuckling*

* * *

**Hey wassup?**

**This took Evie forever to write, GOD :P lol i've been ill so ty Lidee for the bits that you wrote. Oooh mysterious Stark a.k.a JAMIE :L lol mine and Lidees nicknames ;) Grandpapa K + Uncle Eddie (LL). JACOB BLACK is going to get married to Evieeeeeee :L and Eddie belongs too Lidee 3 I luuuurrve you all (Y)**

**lots of loooove fromm EVIE + LIDEE … (LL) xxx**

**review pleaseeeee**

**quite proud of myself (Evie) I have written 2981 words how awesome is THAT?**

**Yes ino the first part is stephanie meyers words but OHWELL !**

_**again lurrve youu (L) xxx**_


	3. NT2 A Fourpointed, Whiteyellow Star

**Disclaimer; I am very very very sad to say this but Evie and Lidee do not own the Twilight saga or House of Night book's. Stephanie Meyer + the Cast's.**

_**Dave:**_ Hmm… I wonder who that hot women was at the end of the last chapter.

_**Jamie: **_*chortles* Well, you were probably imagining it was Bella!

_**Natalie: **_*giggles* Yeah, Dave! Harhar!

_**Dave: **_I'm warning you Natalie, I know your secret and I'm not afraid to tell everyone!

_**Jamie: **_*upset* I feel dis-included by not knowing what your both talking about.

_**Natalie: **_Is dis-included even a word?

_**Dave: **_*raises eyebrows*

_**Jamie: **_*frowns* It's MY word!

* * *

**New Temptation Chapter 2 – **A Four-pointed, White-yellow Star

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella?" The beautiful women repeated when I didn't reply to her the first time. Raising her eyebrows and smiling gently at me, she reached out and took my hand.

"Bella, honey, I know this is a lot to take in but please just sit" Oh, I sat! I fell onto the sand so hard that sand sprayed up either side of me. The beautiful women laughed quietly.

"I'm Nyx" She told me, pulling me in for a friendly hug, which I have to say _did_ surprise me.

"I…I'm…Isabella….Bella…" I stuttered, only realising at the end that Nyx already knew my name. Blushing, I pulled out of the hug quickly and stood up, "I really should go and get some sleep now"

Sleep? How stupid was I?

I already _was _asleep…..wasn't I?

"Do not worry, my dear, all will return to normal soon" Nyx assured me, standing up gracefully next to me. I gasped at how much more stunning and elegant she looked with the sun shining on her face. It brought out all of her most amazing features.

Her long, impossibly smooth, black hair swaying in the gentle breeze.

Her full lips curving up into the most dazzling smile.

Her dark eyes filled with kindness and concern.

"I'm not worried any more" I said without any hesitation or crack in my voice.

"Good" Nyx answered, reaching down towards the sand and holding a pinch of the white grains.

"I mark you as my own but not one of usual. You will be special and you'll be capable of many things and one of them is learning how to get through this,"

I stared at her, too stunned to say anything other than "Huh?"

Nyx smiled at me and started to lift her hand from the beach floor, "Isabella Marie Swan! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

And with that final word, she sprinkled the bit of sand which she had been holding, onto the centre of my forehead.

"Blessed be, Bella Swan" Was the last thing she said and I heard before waking up in my bed, sweating and tears pouring down my face.

I reached out for Stark, expecting to find him still sleeping there in my bed. Instead, I found a note. New tears fell down my face as I read it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I have had the greatest time being with you again, it reminded me of old times, but I have to leave now as my plane is ready to leave for Tulsa. If I had a choice I would stay with you forever but I don't. As you probably would of realised I have a crescent moon tattoo on my forehead which means I'm marked. In case you didn't know, that means that I have to be within a large group of vampires in a house of night for me to live. How I wish that I could take you with me but only Nyx chooses who is and isn't marked._

_I so hope we meet up again in the future and while we are away I have left my heart with you. Keep it safe Bella Bun and I love you._

_Stark._

And then right at the bottom of the letter was a small heart with _Keep it safe_ in small letters next to it.

* * *

_**Stark's POV**_

_Just calm down Stark_, I thought to myself, trying to distract my mind from the pain I knew I was putting Bella through. I mean, this guy she was obviously in love with _left_ her and then I left her too? Goddess, I wish I could go back and see her. To kiss her and hold her in my arms…

"_People on Flight 42, please go into your departure lounge_" I heard announced through the airport speaker. Sighing, I got up from the chair I had been waiting on and joined the vampire, which had been assigned to me to take me to Tulsa's House of Night, walking towards the departure lounge.

I looked back once more, desperately hoping that Bella would somehow be waiting there for me. I don't know why I wanted her to or why she would have come. Even if she did come it's not like it would make a difference on whether I left or not.

A sob got caught in my throat, threatening to make wet tears run down my face. I wouldn't let them, I had to get over her or I would never be able to get on with my life.

But I think that's what the problem was. I didn't want a life with Bella, because she _was_ my life.

Making a snap decision, I turned around quickly, giving the vampire assigned to me no time for coming after me as I ran towards the exit.

There was no point living if I couldn't live with Bella in my life. So I would go back to her and stay until I passed away.

At least I would die happy. It made me happy just thinking about spending the rest of my life with Bella. _Nothing could stop me now_, I had thought as I made my way across the airport with a vampire on my heels.

I was so distracted I almost missed her standing there in front of me. As soon as I realised it wasn't my imagination, I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes popping out of my head.

"Bella" I choked out, my eyes travelling up and down her making sure that this wasn't just my imagination. The thing which had made me unsure that she was real suddenly made sense.

Bella was my soul mate; we were meant to be together.

And obviously Nyx knew that too, judging by the pale white-yellow star which was smack bang in the middle of her forehead.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

As soon as I saw Stark in the airport, he saw me too.

"Bella" I heard him choke out as he looked at me up and down. His eyes found my forehead almost immediately after seeing me and they widened on my new mark. But that mark didn't stop him from rushing over to me and kissing me so hard that I thought my head would spin off.

"I love you!" I happily cried while he kissed the tears on my cheeks and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you more," He challenged before kissing me once again.

"Impossible" I murmured as soon as his lips left mine for a second, giving me time to breath.

Stark just shook his head and put his hands underneath my thighs, picking me up and holding me against him.

"How did it happen?" He asked me, nodding towards my unusual mark and smiling happily.

"_I repeat, will people on Flight 42 please go to their departure lounge_" Stark rolled his eyes and put me down, obviously thinking that I would probably have a different flight, maybe even to a different House of Night.

Smiling, I showed him my plane ticket and I almost fell over when his answering smile appeared on his face.

"Your going to Tulsa's House of Night on flight 42?" Stark asked me, grabbing my hand and swinging it between us as he dragged me towards the departure lounge.

"Yep and I'll tell you about the whole mark thing on the plane; it's a long story" I squeezed Stark's hand and went to face the vampire behind him.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I told the vampire, smiling sweetly and holding out my hand. He took it in a firm grasp and shook it before releasing it.

"Hello Miss Swan, my name is Carlos. I have been assigned to take Mr Stark to Tulsa's House of Night. Are you joining us?" Carlos' face was purely serious and he looked like he had no problem with me travelling with them.

"If that's okay, I would love to travel with you" I turned around and beamed at Stark. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist from the back. I leaned my head against his as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"This way" Carlos told us, a small smile forming on his face as he watched Stark kiss where my neck meets my shoulder.

I turned around towards Stark, breaking the kiss, and giggled at his pained expression.

"We've got to go to the departure lounge _now_, otherwise we'll miss the plane!" I laughed when he pouted at me. Lucky for him, I kissed him back when he pulled me towards him and connected our lips. But unluckily for him, I broke it almost instantly and skipped over to the departure lounge with Carlos and Stark on my heels.

"Bella!" Stark moaned every time he was an inch away from kissing me and then I just ran away from him. This lasted until we finally made it to the departure lounge and then I sat on his lap when he collapsed in one of the chairs, exhausted.

"Now may I kiss you?" Stark whined, holding me on his lap so that each of my legs were on each side of his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded, smirking as I slowly moved my face towards his.

"Oh, come on!" He sighed, putting one hand behind my head and pushing so that our lips collided almost instantly.

Our kiss started off somewhat slow but gradually increased as time went by. By the time the speakers announced it was time to board the plane, Stark was laying across four chairs with me on top of him and I had taken off his shirt and my skirt was pulled right up to my crotch from where Stark had held my thigh.

Seeing as we didn't actually notice everyone boarding the plane and giving us looks of disgust, because we were so engrossed, Carlos had to awkwardly tell us to stop _enjoying ourselves._

I blushed a very unattractive shade of red but Stark just chuckled and kept one arm around my waist as we stood up composing ourselves.

"_That_," I hissed towards Stark "was embarrassing"

He just looked at me, fondly smiling and then kissed my forehead.

"Let's go Miss Swan and Mr Stark," We heard Carlos shout as he was about to hand his and Stark's tickets in.

"Wait!" I called over to Carlos, checking over my ticket and then asking Stark "What seat are you in?"

"R6, you?" He said, trying to peer at my ticket with hopeful eyes.

"D1," I replied, gritting my teeth together and wondering how I would last sitting next to a complete stranger.

Stark's face was disorientated for a millisecond and then he smiled.

"Carlos, do you mind switching plane seats with Bella?" He questioned, when Carlos had run over as soon as he heard his name.

"No problem" Carlos answered as he took both or tickets and handed them in quickly "I'll met you outside the plane when it lands"

"Okay!" Me and Stark said in unison while Carlos went to find his seat near the front of the plane.

"So," Stark started after he picked me up, both hands under my thighs, because I'm guessing I looked dead on my feet, "We have a six hour flight ahead of us and we have nothing to do"

I noticed that neither of us had anything with us and sighed playfully, "Well, I guess we are just going to have to sleep and talk because _we don't want to disturb the old lady sitting next to us_" I whispered the last part and nodded towards a row of three seats with an elderly lady sitting in the middle seat.

It took all my effort not to crack up when I saw the look of horror on Stark's face because he knew we wouldn't be doing any making out for a looonnngggg time.

"Hello children, my name is Dorothy but you can call me Dolly," Dolly smiled a big, toothless smile at us and I had to quickly cough to cover up my laugh.

"Hello Dolly," Stark said politely, going to take the seat next to the window, "I'm Stark and that is Bella"

I waved at Dolly quickly and took the seat closest to the aisle.

"Bella? Is that short for Isabella?" She asked me, leaning over my seat's arm rest to get a better look at me.

"Yes, it is but I prefer to be called Bella" I replied, hoping that she would lean away and get her minty breath off of me.

"Oh, well that's a shame. Isabella is such a beautiful name" Dolly smiled kindly and I automatically felt bad for thinking so badly about her.

All three of us did up our seatbelts as the pilot announced we would be taking off soon. As soon as the plane started moving, me and Stark heard Dolly rustling about in her bag and we exchanged a glance.

"Anyone want a humbug? Isabella?" We heard her say, her voice muffled by the paper bag she was stuffing her face into.

"No thanks Dolly, I need to go to the toilet now anyway," I answered, looking at Stark's confused face meaningfully, "I'll see _you soon_" I stared at Stark until he finally got it and then i undid my seatbelt and walked over to the loo.

"I do too" I heard Stark tell Dolly as he rushed to catch up with me. As soon as I reached the plane toilet door, I waited patiently for Stark and then when he finally got there, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the small room; locking the door after we were both in.

"What took you so long?" I raised my eyebrows and waited for Stark's answer.

"Dolly kissed my cheek and I think she took some of my brain cells with her, so I kinda got a little bit lost" He explained, blushing cutely.

"Well, your about to lose a lot more" I told him, as I ripped off his shirt (which wasn't as easy as it sounded seeing as our chests were pressed against each other, the room was so small _and _Stark's shirt was really nice) and kissed his chest rapidly.

He moaned and fell back onto the seat of the toilet while I knelt on the floor and kissed and licked every bit of his chest.

"This isn't like you" I heard him whisper in between his rapid breathing, which got faster as I undid his belt and threw it into the corner.

"Well, I'm different now" I said, looking up even though I knew that I wouldn't be able to see my mark without a mirror.

Stark's breathing instantly slowed and he picked me up and put me on his lap so we were sitting like we were in the departure lounge.

"Can you tell me how it happened now?" Stark murmured while he kissed my forehead softly.

I nodded once and started telling the story while wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his chest.

* * *

**Flashback of after Bella woke up from her dream with Nyx _Bella's POV_**

I crumbled the note that Stark left for me in my hand and threw it across the room. Why did he have to be marked? I had already lost one person and now he goes too?

Screaming, I buried my head into my pillow and inhaled. Stark's scent was still there; it was like cinnamon and freesias.

Inhaling again, a deep pain shot through my forehead. I lifted a finger and gently touched the middle of my forehead.

"Ow!" I winced and took my hand away quickly. I wondered if I had maybe banged my head in the night or something, so I went to look in the mirror.

Then it all came back.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten for a _second_ what had happened. Visions of the dazzling beach and the beautiful women….Nyx.

Her name came back to me easily and I smiled when I heard it in my head. I looked back to the mirror, assuming it was nothing, so what I actually saw made me step back.

Right in the middle of my forehead was a four-pointed, white-yellow star. Normally if something like this had happened, I would have freaked out. But somehow, this time it was different. Probably because I had a fore-warning as a dream but it made me excited as well.

_I would be able to see Stark_, I sub-consciously thought to myself. Running my finger across the mark once more, I realised that the pain was gone and now all there was, was a tinkling sensation.

Walking over to where I threw Stark's note, I picked it up. _Tulsa_.

I felt like screaming when my computer wasn't loading enough. I had to find out what plane Stark was getting on and try to find him. When it finally loaded I typed in the name of Seattle's airport and searched through the flights, trying to find the most recent one to Tulsa.

As soon as I could find Charlie's credit card, I ordered a ticket online for hopefully the same time and the same plane as Stark and then I took off in my truck.

Obviously, I felt bad for spending some of Charlie's money because I knew he didn't have that much. I felt worse for leaving him a second time. The last time I left and almost got killed, it broke his heart and now I was leaving all over again.

I made a promise to myself to call Charlie as soon as I reached Tulsa.

* * *

I wasn't going to make it. I glanced at my watch for the millionth time and stepped on the pedal harder once more. I _had _to get there, otherwise I would be heart-broken over two guys.

When I thought that I realised that I would only be heart-broken over one guy.

How I could get over someone who I had loved with all my heart, two days ago, I do not know. But I did know that if I couldn't get to Stark I would never forget the mistake I made.

Finally, I pulled up outside Seattle's airport and ran in carrying a small, pull-along bag. _I can make it, I can make it_, I kept repeating to myself, hoping that if I kept saying it, it would come true.

Getting past security, passport checks and such took way longer than I thought it would but I knew that if I lost my temper it would take a lot longer.

When Flight 42 was called to the departure lounge, I had just arrived in the waiting area. This was it.

My eyes scanned the big room quicker than I thought could be possible; until I saw him.

* * *

**End of flashback _Bella's POV_**

Stark didn't say anything after I finished explaining what happened in between when he left and when I saw him again. He just held me until I went to sleep….

* * *

"_Eat me!" A giant burger ordered me while I looked at it in disgust. I don't even like burgers and I'm dreaming about them?_

"_Why the hell won't you eat me?" The burger cried, tomato ketchup running out of his cartoon eyes like tears._

"_Because I don't like lettuce," I answered, pointing at the green stuff sticking out of the bun._

"_Fine, I'll take it out then" The burger scowled and pulled the lettuce out from inside of him._

"_I don't like pickle either" I smiled at the burger and kept telling him to take things out of himself otherwise I wouldn't eat him. He did as I was told but it started getting really weird. I started saying things like _I don't like birthdays_ and _I don't like forest's_._

_As soon as the burger was finally empty and it was just two buns, cartoon eyes and a mouth, it collapsed._

_Suddenly, I felt like I cared for the burger like a mother to a child._

"_Are you okay?" I asked it, bending over its body and trying to hold the two buns together._

"_Promise me something? Don't be reckless" It whispered before closing it's eyes and stopped breathing (Burger's breathe? Don't ask me). But when the burger spoke it's last words, it wasn't in the burgers voice. It was in Edward's voice._

"_Wake up!" I screeched, shaking it's cold body as it slowly changed into Edward._

"_GET UP! WAKE UP!" I cried, collapsing on top of Edward's stone body as the screams carried on._

_It was as soon as Edward's body disappeared, when I realised that it wasn't me shouting wake up; it was Stark._

* * *

"Bella? Bella, honey; wake up!" Stark shook my body gently and then smiled when I opened my eyes to see him.

"Stark?" I murmured, sitting up and seeing a women and man I had never seen in my life before.

"Hello Bella" The women greeted me, her smile dazzling "I'm Neferet, Tulsa's House of Night's high priestess and this," She gestured towards the unknown man "is Professor Dragon Lankford"

"Nice to meet you Bella" Prof. Dragon Lankford smiled at me and shook my hand "I know my name is quite a mouthful so you can just call me Dragon"

I nodded, stunned. Stark, oblivious to how surprised I was, helped me down from the table that I was laying on and starting pulling me across the room to the door.

"Nice to meet you Neferet and Dragon" I called, just before Stark dragged me out the door.

As soon as we were alone, I bitch-slapped him.

"What the hell is going on and where am I?" I asked fiercely, feeling the tiniest bit mean when he rubbed his cheek and looked truly upset.

"Well, you fell asleep in the loo on the plane and I didn't want to wake you up, so you slept the whole plane journey _and _the taxi ride to the house of night," He explained, grabbing my hand and squeezing it before towing me along the corridor.

"So this is Tulsa's house of night. Huh." I didn't say it like a question but Stark nodded anyway.

"Yep, and Dragon was in there with you because he is my mentor here" I looked at him, confused.

"Mentors; a vampire professor from your House of Night who you can talk to and who helps you through your time here and if you have questions and such they answer them for you" Stark smiled sweetly at me.

"And my mentor is….?" I trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the gap.

"Me," He said excitedly, almost jumping up and down.

"I thought you said mentors were _professor's _and_ vampires_" I shook my head at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Well, they usually…well, _always_ are but Neferet felt how close I was to you and how uncomfortable you would be with someone else, so she assigned me to you," He shrugged and grinned happily "I'm a sixth-former anyway, so I'll be a vampire soon enough"

A lot of questions were going through my head at this time but I settled for the simplest one.

"Sixth-former?" I asked.

"Yeah. They are four different _years_, I guess you could call them; the first year is third-formers and then it goes fourth, fifth and up to sixth. You'll be in your third-former year because you have just started but I've been marked for 3 and a bit years so I'm a sixth former"

"Also, why are there cats everywhere?" I had noticed the millions of cats around the house of night while Stark explained about the years.

"Well, vampires are always associated with cats so around the house of night's, cats just roam free and if a cat likes you, that cat is your cat. Actually, not really _your_ cat. Cats aren't owned around here so it's more like the cat owns you. To be honest, that's one of the reasons why I prefer dogs"

And then right on cue, a large golden dog ran towards us and butted his head in Stark's stomach.

"Hey Duch" I heard Stark baby this dog which was obviously his. As soon as _Duch_ had run over to Stark, I noticed that all the cats had run away. I'm not surprised.

"_Woof_!" Duch barked and licked my hand, making me squeal like a baby. When the first sound had come out of my mouth, Duch shied away and started running like a maniac dog towards these big wooden doors.

"Crap! That's the dining hall; come on Bella!" Stark starting running after the dog with me on his heels and then we burst through the dining hall doors.

* * *

_**Natalie: **_*smiling* Aw! Cute dog!

_**Jamie: **_*smiling at Natalie* I think so too.

_**Natalie: **_*blushes* Heehee.

_**Dave: **_*laughs loudly* Gawd Natalie, can you _be_ anymore obvious.

_**Jamie: **_*angry* Your both making me feel dis-included again.

_**Dave: **_So? What are you going to do about it?

_**Natalie: **_*sees that Jamie is going to try and punch Dave and squeals* NO, DON'T!

_**Jamie: **_*tries to punch Dave but misses and hits Dave's chair, hurting his hand*

_**Dave: **_*cracking up*

_**Natalie:**_ I warned you Jamie.


	4. NT3 Break My Bloody Heart AGAIN!

**Disclaimer; I am very very very sad to say this but Evie and Lidee do not own the Twilight saga or House of Night book's. Stephanie Meyer + the Cast's.**

_**Natalie:**_ *finishes wrapping Jamie's hand in a bandage* There, done!

_**Jamie: **_*smiles* Thank you Natalie!

_**Natalie: **_*beams* That's okay.

_**Dave: **_Y'no, I've been thinking about buying the twilight series...or maybe the House of Night series.

_**Jamie: **_:0 You can't!

_**Dave: **_*upset* Why not?

_**Natalie: **_*scoffs* DUH! Lidee and Evie are already first in line to buy it when it goes on sale.

_**Dave: **_*frowns* I'll steal it from them...?

_**Jamie: **_*shocked* NO! THEN NEW TEMPTATION WILL STOP!

* * *

**New Temptation Chapter 3 - **Break My Bloody Heart..._AGAIN!_

_**Bella's POV**_

As Stark and I burst through the doors, everyone whipped there heads round to look at us. I suddenly felt very self-conscious and vulnerable. I remembered people only looked at me like this when I was with Edward.

I felt my heart pull as I thought of him. A tear released from my eye. Stark grabbed duchess's collar and came over to me. I quickly wiped it away, not wanting anyone to notice it. Stark gently squeezed my arm as I looked into his eyes. Gawsh, he makes my legs go all jelloid.

Before I could lean over and kiss Stark on the lips quickly, Neferet and Dragon ran into the dining hall and came over to us immediately.

"JAMES STARK AND BELLA SWAN!"

I turned away from Stark, ashamed, and faced Neferet.

"Yes Miss?" I whispered, terrified of the beautiful women, towering above of me. As soon as Neferet saw I was scared, her face softened right away.

"No need to worry Bella; your not in trouble," Neferet assured me, patting my shoulder gently and turning around to face Stark.

"What is this..._bear_?" She asked, disgusted with Duchess. Stark looked more shocked than hurt.

"This is my dog, Duchess," He replied to Neferet, obviously insulted as Duchess start panting making all the cats in the room hiss.

"You see, James, this was what I was trying to explain to your earlier," Dragon stated, frowning at the bear-like dog "The animal just won't work at this House of Night"

I thought back, trying to remember Stark talking to Dragon about Duch and resolved that I must have been unconscious when it happened.

"It's a dog, yet it looks oddly like a bear," Neferet raised one slim, auburn eyebrow.

"Well, Priestess, she's a Lab, but you're not the first person who's said she looks bearlike. Her paws

are definitely big enough to be a bear's. Check it out," I watched Stark as he turned away from Neferet and spoke to the dog, "Gimme five, Duch." Duchess obediently lifted a decidedly massive paw and slapped Stark's hand with it.

"Good girl!" Stark cooed, stroking her ears soothingly.

"A Labrador retriever?" Neferet made a show of walking around the dog and studying her, "She's awfully large"

"Well, it doesn't matter; Duchess stays with me. It's either both or us or none of us" Stark confirmed boldly, staring at Dragon and Neferet, daring them to object. Neferet just dismissed it with a wave of her hand and she led us to a booth near the middle of the dining hall.

"I'm glad your here, Damien. I'd like you to show Stark to his room, and help him find his way around campus" Neferet paused and then looked at Zoey in a way that most people would have thought was a smile, but looked more like a smirk, "And Zoey, I'd like you to show Bella around as well"

Was that hatred I just saw flashing in Zoey's eyes? I quickly dismissed it with a shake of my head and then I held out my hand to Zoey.

"Nice to meet you, Zoey" I greeted her while smiling nervously.

"You too, Bella, we're going to be _great _friends!" She shook my hand firmly, and smiled confidently.

"Zoey, as you are the leader of the dark daughters and high priestess in training, I'll leave the issue of Stark's dog with you. I trust that one of the many abilities Nyx has gifted you with will help you acclimate Duchess into our school," Neferet stared at Zoey as if willing her to say something.

Zoey quickly turned her head away from Neferet and smiled at Stark, "I'd be happy to help your dog fit in!"

"Excellent," Neferet spoke directly to Zoey and then turned her head to look at all of her friends "Oh, and Zoey, Damien, Shaunee and Erin; I've called a special council meeting for tonight at ten-thirty," She glanced down at her watch and then carried on talking, "It's almost ten o'clock right now, so you need to finish up eating because I expect you Prefects to be there too and then you can go onto the beach party after wards"

"We will!" Zoey's friends said, sounding ridiculously like baby birds. I was about to turn around to Stark and crawl into his arms when Zoey started speaking.

"Oh, Neferet, that reminds me, Aphrodite will be joining us too. Since she's been gifted by Nyx with an earth affinity, we all agree that she should be on the Prefect Council too" Her face went red as she finished the sentence, as if she was afraid that Neferet would shout at her or something.

"How could Aphrodite be a Prefect? She is no longer a member of the Dark Daughters" Neferet's voice had gone cold.

Zoey radiated innocence. "Did I forget to tell you? I'm so sorry, Neferet! It must have been because of all the horrible things that have happened recently. Aphrodite has rejoined the Dark Daughters. She swore to me, and to Nyx, to uphold our new code of conduct, and I allowed her back in. I mean, I thought that's what you'd want - to have her come back to our Goddess"

"That's right," Aphrodite sounded uncharacteristically subdued. "I've agreed to the new rules. I want to make up for my past mistakes"

"How very generous of our Zoey to accept Aphrodite back into the bosom of the Dark Daughters, especially as she'll be held responsible for Aphrodite's conduct. But then our Zoey seems to be comfortable with a great deal of responsibility" She looked at Zoey then, the hatred showing on her face, obvious; to me anyway.

"Do be careful that you don't strangle under so much self-inflicted pressure, Zoey dear" Then, as if Zoey had never spoken, Neferet was smiling sweetly at me and Stark.

"Welcome to the House of Night, Bella and Stark" And with that, she walked swiftly out of the dining hall, followed by Dragon, closely on her heels.

"Well, uh, I guess we better introduce ourselves?" Zoey sounded nervous but was sending flirtatious looks at Stark.

"Sure! I'm Damien, nice to meet you!" Damien stuck out his hand for me and Stark to shake. He had dark hair, big brown eyes and looked quite tall. He was also kinda cute, but not in a boyfriend view.

"This is Jack," Damien pointed to a boy and the first thing I thought of as I looked at Damien's face was that he was completely and utterly in love with Jack. But oh my gawd, Jack was so cute! He had big blue eyes and blonde, messy hair. Now if he wasn't gay (I'm assuming he was) and I didn't have Stark, I could really like him. I could _definitely _date Jack. Hell, I could have his babies and not complain once!

"Shaunee," Damien carried on introducing everyone, smiling at me and Stark. This girl had very tanned skin with long, shiny brown hair and a sort of mess-with-me-and-your-arse-will-hurt-forever way about her.

"Erin," This girl was the total opposite of Shaunee. She had light blonde hair, white skin and very big and pretty blue eyes.

"Stevie Rae," (_**Stevie Rae didn't die in this story and now she is siding with Zoey after the Loren thing, but Zoey's other friends still don't like Zoey**_) Now this girl I just knew I was going to get along with. She had curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a very cowboy fashion sense. She wasn't too over the top on fashion which suited me down to the ground. I gave her a small smile.

"And Zoey" Damien said flatly, not looking at her as if he was ashamed to be sitting next to her. She gave Stark another very flirtatious smile. I glared at her.

To be quite honest she wasn't even that pretty, not meaning that I was pretty, but still. She had long, brown hair that wound into curls at the end, boring hazel eyes, and a fat figure. Okay...when I said fat I meant, like, medium but I think she's fat; it makes me feel better.

I was about to go and take Stark's hand when he went and sat down next too Damien and quickly went into a discussion about vampire marks. I sighed, boys must be boys I guess. I looked around the rest of table and saw Stevie Rae motioning to me, I went and sat next too her.

"Hey your Isabella aren't you?" Stevie Rae said while I nodded, not bothering to tell people that I prefer to be called Bella. God people probably thought I was a silent mute!

"What's up with your mark?" Whoa! That caught me off-guard. I tried to be as brief as possible.

"I, uh, don't know really...Nyx made me a new race of vampires, I guess" Thinking about vampires brought back memories of Edward and I had to bite the insides of my cheeks from sobbing horrendously. Fortunately, Stevie Rae noticed that I was about to cry and she shrugged to herself and just left the topic. I started to like her even more, she saw that I didn't want to talk about it so she left it.

"Do you want to get some food? You must be starving." I nodded and looked around for Stark, but couldn't find him.

"Where's Stark?" I asked Stevie Rae nervously, not getting up from my seat.

"He's just talking to Damien; he'll get food when he's ready. Come on then," I got up and walked round the corner to the buffet bar. I almost drooled at the amount of food there. I stuffed my plate and turned around to see Stevie Rae gone. Oh well, she probably just went back to the table.

I went to turn the corner but I heard something that sounded a lot like Stark and Zoey's voices. Peeking my head around the corner, I saw Stark and Zoey in their _own private _booth. This made me growl; Zoey was practically sitting on Stark's lap!

"Oh, _Stark_! Your so funny!" Zoey giggled, placing her hand on Stark's chest and running her fingers down towards his jeans.

"Well, Damien was saying I was, in fact, maybe we should go back now?" Stark flirted, but I couldn't see the expression on his face because he was turned the other way around.

"Wait! Stark...do you want to get together sometime?" Zoey drawled.

_No way._

Just _no way_ would Stark agree to that...or so I thought he wouldn't. But obviously I was wrong as when he turned around he had a cocky grin on his face.

Oh _hell_! I was going to loose another man I had fallen in love with! What is _wrong _with _me_?

"Haha, yeah I would love to Zoey! How about.." I didn't want to hear the rest of it so I just ran out of the dining, making sure I went past Stark and Zoey's table so he could see how upset I was.

I heard Stark shout my name but I didn't care. I obviously didn't matter that much to him, if he was even considering going out with another girl. ARGH! How could he? He knew that Edward had just left and then _he_ had to go and break my bloody heart..._AGAIN!_

_**Stark's POV**_

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could, like, _choose_ our own vampire tattoo's?" Damien started explaining what his would look like and why, while I just sat there and daydreamed about Bella. Gawd, she was so beautiful; how someone like _me_ got her, I do not know.

"Stark?" Damien waved his hand in front of my face, "Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Bella..." I looked around the table and saw that she was talking to Stevie Rae.

"Hey, Stark?" I heard a girl's voice come from besides Damien and I looked around him to see Zoey.

"Yeah?" I asked, bored. I knew that you shouldn't judge people by first impressions but Zoey was just so...so _obvious_. And _nothing_ compared to Bella.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you over there for a while, please?" She gestured to an empty booth, around the corner of the buffet bar. I was about to ask if Bella could come too, when I saw her walking towards the buffet bar with Stevie Rae.

"Sure," I shrugged, got up from besides Damien and followed Zoey. She was so _stupid_, anyone could see from a mile away that she liked me, judging by the way she was shaking her butt in my face. Okay...not _literally_ in my face, like two metres away, _but still_!

"Sit down here," Zoey pointed to an empty booth and I sat down, facing away from the buffet bar. As soon as my ass hit the seat, Zoey was instantly next to me and half on my lap.

"So, you like archery, huh?" She asked, sending me flirtatious smiles and glances, while wiggling herself further onto my lap.

"Well, it's a gift from Nyx. A pretty weird gift if you ask me," I replied, trying to get her off my lap but be polite at the same time. Unluckily for me, this just made her sit full-on my lap.

"Oh, _Stark_! Your so funny!" Zoey laughed, running her hands up and down my shirt. Okay, this was getting uncomfortable.

"Well, Damien was saying I was, in fact, maybe we should go back now?" I tried to draw the conversation to an end, so I could go back to the safety of the table...and Bella.

"Wait! Stark...do you want to get together sometime?" Zoey cooed. I burst out laughing and turned around, about to get back up.

"Haha, yeah I would love to Zoey! How about..." I grinned, while another burst of laughter escaped my lips. I was about to say _NEVER_, when Bella stormed past my table and through the dining room doors, while crying.

Ah, hell.

* * *

_**Dave: **_*angry* I DON'T CARE IF NEW TEMPTATION WILL STOP! SOMEONE NEEDS TO COMFORT BELLA!

_**Jamie: **_*realises Natalie is gone* Where's Natalie?

_**Natalie: **_*walks back into the room, talking on the phone* Yeah...uh-huh...yeah, I'll tell them...okay, bye!

_**Dave: **_*suspicious* Who was that...?

_**Natalie: **_It was only the **_AMAZING AND COOL..._EVIE AND LIDEE!**

_**Jamie: **_*fanning himself*Ohmy_gawsh_! You were talking to _the_ Evie and Lidee?

_**Dave: **_*surprised* What did they want?

_**Natalie: **_They just wanted to say that Dave shouldn't bother trying to steal the Twilight and House of Night series because his excuse doesn't work._ Someone _is going to comfort Bella in Chapter 4.

_**Dave: **_*disappointed* NO WAY!

_**Jamie: **_*laughing* YES way! Hahahahah.


	5. NT4 I’m Evie And That’s Lidee

**Disclaimer; I am very very very sad to say this but Evie and Lidee do not own the Twilight saga or House of Night book's. Stephanie Meyer + the Cast's.**

_**Natalie:**_ Well, I hope Bella's feeling better this chapter because Stark obviously hurt her.

_**Jamie: **_I don't know, I think it was all Zoey's fault and Stark just didn't know what he was doing.

_**Dave:**_ Who cares about it being Zoey's fault? Zoey is hot!

_**Natalie and Jamie: **_*frowns at Dave*

_**Jamie:**_ I thought you were in love with Bella?

_**Dave:**_ *embarrassed* Yeah...I'm just saying that Zoey's hot.

_**Natalie:**_ *scowls* That's really shallow Dave.

_**Dave: **_So?

_**Jamie: **_*shakes head pitifully*

* * *

**New Temptation Chapter 4 - **I'm Evie And That's Lidee

_**Bella's POV**_

I could not believe Zoey! Stark and me had literally only been in the cafeteria for 2 and a half minutes and she was already making a move in him! For Christ's sake, I hate some people; I thought Zoey was going to be my friend. She could blatantly see that Stark was mine...I think.

But then again we hadn't exactly kissed or done anything couple-y in front of them. But still!

Anyway I needed some girl time to think.

I looked at the sheets of information I would need. I scanned the sheet 'till I saw what I needed; my room number; 24. It also said that my roommate's names were Evie Lewis and Lidee Chester. Well they sounded okay, I guess. They didn't have posh, stuck-up names or anything.

I wandered up to the girl's dorms and down countless corridors before I got to room 24. I heard JLS blaring out of speakers from the other side of the door. Oh well, I don't mind JLS, Aston is fit. I timidly walked up to the door and knocked, they didn't hear me so I just walked in.

They looked like they were just about to have a heart attack. I felt a blush spreading across my face. They were both in their underwear dancing around the room, holding hair-brushes as microphones.

"Ermm...sorry, I didn't mean to burst in, I did knock!" They looked curiously at me. "I'm Bella by the way." Their eyes went wide then they both started to understand.

"I'm Evie and that's Lidee," Evie told me "Ohhhhh yes Neffie told us 'bout you! Bella _Swan_, right?" Then they started smiling at me in a very, very, very weird way. I was quite personally scared. I guess Neffie was Neferet, weird pet name.

"Erm...yeah, hey." I felt a tear running down my cheek. Oh great, my roommates were going to think I was a right cry baby. I had hoped that they didn't notice, but of course they did. I felt myself being pulled into a hug.

"What happened Bella?" Evie murmured softly.

Before I knew what I was doing I had explained the whole story about how Zoey was making a move on Stark and Stark flirting back. They looked really angry.

"That Zoey is _such_ a bitch!" Lidee said, scowling "I mean, her friends are really nice but Zoey thinks she's _it_ just because she has cool tattoos"

"Yeah, I wondered about that. What's with them?"

"Lonnggg story" Evie told me, glancing at Lidee just as she glanced at her "And anyway, what about yours?" Evie nodded towards my forehead.

"Well, um, that's a long story too. What you guys getting so dressed up for anyway?" I said trying to change the subject because, to be honest even I had no idea how to explain to them about my tattoo's without it sounding weird.

They looked thoughtful and nodded at each other.

"Well we were going to go to a beach party but if you want us to stay here than don't worry." Oh no, no, no! A party is the perfect way to start my new life here. I don't care that I still kinda hate parties; there is no way in hell I am missing _this_ party especially a beach party.

Me and Stark could go on a proper date, then _everyone _would know he was mine! _And I could properly get over Edward_, I sub-consciously added, remembering the very weird burger/Edward dream on the journey to Tulsa.

"Bella?" Lidee asked, waving her hand around in front of my face, "Do you want us to go or not?"

I shook my head quickly, realizing that they had been waiting for an answer while I was daydreaming, "No! Don't not go because of me, that would make me feel really guilty. Both of you should go and also….I was wondering…."

I didn't know how to word _can you take me with you _without sounding like a total loser. I decided on just saying it straight out.

"I was wondering if I could go too?" I asked, all in one breath while I looked at them expectantly.

Their faces were blank to start with but they quickly changed to excitement.

"YES, YES, YES!" Evie and Lidee screamed simultaneously, running right up to me and fiddling with my hair and looking at my skin tone.

"I'm sooooo doing your hair, Bella!" I heard Lidee say excitedly while lifting up strands of my hair and whispering to Evie about it being two shades darker than walnut brown and a shade lighter than dark chocolate, so she couldn't go to heavy on my make-up.

To be honest, I blanked out straight after they said I could go. All I was looking forward to was seeing Stark again.

Gawsh, I was going all mushy just thinking about him. I still didn't know how I could get over the love of my life so quickly though. I'd thought that I would have wanted Edward forever but I guess not.

"Oooh, Bella!" Lidee laughed "Who are those _fit_ guys?" Confused, I looked over to Evie who was rolling her eyes and giggling at me.

"Yeah, um….Lidee can read minds Bella," Evie explained to me, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

I swear my eyes popped out of my skull. I mean, I know I should have been used to the whole supernatural powers thing by now but finding _another_ person who can read minds.

Just wow.

Lidee raised her eyebrows and looked at me pitifully, "How you could let go of him, I do not know. That Edward guy is _hot_!"

Everything that had happened from my birthday to now, I played through my head for Lidee to see. As soon as she knew the whole story, her face was full of guilt.

"Sorry Bella," Was the last thing Lidee mumbled before shuffling into the bathroom, Evie following her.

I looked around for my bed and assumed it was the one closest to the door. The bed I assumed was Lidee's was a double bed right next to the closet and had a black duvet over it with big, bright red rose patterns all over it, which had raindrops on the roses. At the end of her bed was a black Venetian Bombay (pretty much, a black table) with metal roses wound in vines around the legs. On top of the chest was a couple of books, a red laptop and…._condoms_?

Gawd, was I going to be living with sluts?

I averted my eyes from Lidee's condoms and concentrated on her desk, which was pushed against the wall from the side of her bed.

There were several photo frames sitting on top of the large black desk along with more books and _millions_ of hair products. I swear, I didn't have any idea what half of them were.

On the other side of the double-doored closest, I'm guessing, was Evie's bed. Her duvet had a picture of a famous guy on it (who I've got to say, looked _a lot_ like Jacob) and the same guy was on millions of posters covering her part of the wall. As I looked closer I saw that the guy's name was _Taylor Lautner_.

Also, next to her pine bed was a bedside table with a hot-pink and turquoise lamp on it. Wow, she had a lot of turquoise and hot pink. I realised just as I saw the lamp, that behind all the posters of Taylor was a hot pink/turquoise diagonally striped wall along with a lot of hot pink/turquoise notebooks and pens and such.

As well as those many hp/t (just gonna put the initials now 'cause writing the whole words out is getting on my nerves) things, Evie had a hp/t make-up table absolutely COVERED in make-up. Gawsh, I could barely see the actual table!

I suddenly realised that I was going to be rooming in a dorm with two girls that were obsessed with _hair_ and _make-up_. Two things which I will admit, I was _not_ good with.

"Bella?" I heard Evie say quietly, walking out of the bathroom door with Lidee behind her, holding a…._cat_?

Gawd, I hate cats.

"Well, that's gonna be a problem then because the House of Night is filled with cats," Lidee whispered quietly, obviously still embarrassed about the whole Edward thing. I decided to put her out of her misery (even though, to be honest, she hadn't actually apologized…properly anyway).

"Don't worry Lidee, I forgive you; it's a mistake anyone could make," I told her, grinding my teeth together and going to sit on my bed.

"Oh….okay. Thank you Bella!" Lidee beamed at me and went to sit on her bed, while petting her cat.

"This is Caramel," Lidee explained proudly, smiling and stroking the ugly little cat with a comb "She chose me on my first ever first-former day. I had been walking back from the dining hall with my roommate at the time, Mackenzie, and then I just saw this _adorable_ little cat waiting for me outside the dining hall doors by the bench," She smiled at Caramel again and then carried on "By the time I had gotten back to my dorm, there was a litter tray, food, water, a water dish, a sack of kitty litter and a box of Friskies cat food!"

Evie and Lidee laughed together while smiling at me.

"I wonder of a cat chooses you…" Evie pondered, before walking into the room's walk-in wardrobe.

"Eugh! No thanks! I much prefer dogs" I smiled, remembering Jacob for no reason what so ever. How a dog reminded me of Jacob, I do not know.

"I like dogs too," Evie agreed, stepping out of the wardrobe with two bags and two coat-hangers in her hands "But I like horses more, to be honest'

I made a face. Horses were as bad as cats.

"I know what you mean," Lidee rolled her eyes, going to take the two bags from Evie as Evie lay one of the coat-hangers on the bed.

"What are in those bags anyway?" I wondered aloud, staring intently at what was about to come out of the bags.

"Our beach party dresses!" Evie squealed, excited while she helped Lidee put one of the two dresses onto a hanger.

"Who's is that one?" I asked both of them, gazing at the short black dress being hung up.

"Mine," Lidee beamed at her dress and went to stick a label on the top which said _Beach party_, her name and the date on it. She saw me looking at the label, confused and explained "We put label's on our _outgoing_ dresses because then we know; what they are good for, who's they are and how long ago we wore them, so that we don't wear them too closely together"

Evie and Lidee both made a face of disgust at wearing the same thing so closely timed together. I laughed at their faces and stood up from my bed.

"Well, I have no idea what I'm going to wear to this party," I told them, sighing dramatically and wincing.

"YOU ARE GOING TO LOOK SO HOT!" Lidee screamed, making me jump as Evie and her ran around the dorm gathering loads of different things.

"I'm just going to go get some things, 'kay?" Lidee told me, over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Wait, Lidee!" I called, blushing over what I was about to say as Lidee walked back through the door.

"What, Bella?" Lidee sighed, tapping her foot impatiently. I decided just to say it through my mind; _Your in your underwear Lidee and by that a mean a bra and_…I coughed meaningfully,_ are you sure you really want to go out like that?_

Lidee's answering laugh almost deafened me.

"We're in a girls dorm house," She laughed, turning back around to walk through the door "Unless some of the girl's in here are lesbians, I doubt that I will have all eyes on me,"

I could still hear her laugh when she walked down the corridor.

"Is she always like that?" I asked Evie, rolling my eyes and going to sit back down on my bed.

"I'm afraid so," Evie replied, fiddling with her make-up and smiling a little "And just so you know, in the night, pretend your asleep even if your not _trying_ to get asleep because Lidee brings in a lot of…um…._boys_ for the night"

She laughed at me as I threw the pillow from my bed at her and missed.

"Well, at least I've been warned. I can't imagine what would happen if I had happened to wake up in the middle of Lidee bringing in boys"

Evie looked at me as I looked at her.

"_Threesome_!" We shouted together, laughing as we rolled on our beds.

* * *

_**Natalie:**_ A threesome? I hope this story doesn't get any more rude because I was thinking of bringing my little cousin next chapter.

_**Dave: **_Oooh, your little cousin? About, how little is she Natalie-Pratalie? Is she hot?

_**Natalie: **__Y_es, I would say she is very hot, Dave….for a four year old.

_**Dave:**_ *blushes* Four?

_**Jamie:**_ *laughing* Is there something your not telling us Dave? Are you really a cradle snatcher?

_**Dave:**_ *frowns* Shut up Jamie-scared-of-Emmett-Cullen!

_**Natalie:**_ *laughing mockingly, sarcastic* Oo, good comeback Dave!

_**Jamie: **_*upset*


	6. NT5 Love

**Disclaimer; I am very very very sad to say this but Evie and Lidee do not own the Twilight saga or House of Night book's. Stephanie Meyer + the Cast's.**

_**Natalie: **_*claps hands trying to get everyone's attention* HELLO?

_**Jamie and Dave: **_Hello?

_**Natalie: **_*points to a little 4-year-old girl* This is Lilly everybody!

_**Lilly: **_*waves shyly at Jamie and Dave* Hewwo.

_**Dave: **_*raises eyebrows* I have to say Lilly, you are quite hot for a four year old!

_**Jamie: **_*feels sorry for Lilly* Aw, don't worry, Lilly! Dave's a bit weird like that.

_**Lilly: **_*giggles at Jamie and smiles at him* Tank ywoo.

_**Jamie: **_*smiles back at her* Any time Lilly.

_**Natalie: **_*thinking about what hers and Jamie's kids would look like in the future before returning to reality and blushing, embarrassed* Come sit down Lilly, it's about to start.

_**Dave:**_ *thinking dirty things about Bella* Heh heh heh...

* * *

**New Temptation Chapter 5 - **Love

_**Lidee's POV**_

Gawd, Bella was weird. Like I would have to worry about walking around a girl's dorm in my underwear; WE'RE ALL GIRLS HERE! I was still sighing dramatically when I walked into Erin and Shaunee's room without knocking.

"Hey Erin, Shaunee!" I called quickly, before walking over to their over-flowing closet to rummage through their clothes.

"Lidee?" Zoey mumbled, following me into the closet and looking slightly embarrassed. _Gosh, this is going to be awkward; me and Lidee don't even like each other_!

"You got that right biatch!" I hissed, picking up several of Erin and Shaunee's old dresses from their _used_ pile and walking back out the closet, shoving Zoey with my elbow.

"What was that for?" Zoey screeched, fuming "I haven't done anything to you!" _I wonder if she knows about what happened in the dining hall_.

"Yeah, sure Zoey" I said, sickly sweet, putting a fake smile on my face "You haven't done anything like trying to steal my boyfriend in the past or trying to steal Bella's just a minute ago or maybe _sleeping_ with a professor"

I pretended to look horrified and smirked when Zoey blushed. Served her right!

"I...you...him...oh whatever!" Zoey stuttered before storming out of the room angrily.

"What was all that about?" Erin poked her head around from the bathroom door and looked at me strangely.

"That bitch, Zoey was in your room and was pissing me off...so I pissed her off right back" I lay all of the dresses I picked out across Shaunee's bed while Erin went back into the bathroom and started whispering to Shaunee.

"You don't mind of I take one of these do you?" I called to Shaunee and Erin, who were still whispering inside their bathroom.

"Oi! You lesbo's! Come on out!" I shouted, walking over to the bathroom door and wrenching it open.

_Should we tell her? _Shaunee thought, looking at Erin worriedly while she returned the look. _I'm not sure. She really doesn't like Zoey, so she might hate us if we tell her we want to forgive her_.

Scowling, I shook my head at both of them.

"If you don't want me to know stuff, don't you think it's better if you _try_ not to think about it?" I said, gritting my teeth together.

"Oh, come on Lidee!" Shaunee begged, while Erin looked at me with sad eyes "We know what Zoey did was wrong but she was only trying to protect us!" Erin nodded in agreement as she hoped that I would understand.

"You haven't heard what happened, have you?" I accused, narrowing my eyes and going to sit on the toilet seat before jumping up because of the coldness.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Erin questioned, confusion in her eyes. There eyes widened as I told them the whole incident in the dining room.

"So you still want to forgive Zoey now?" I asked them, studying there every move, trying to sense any hesitation.

_Even though Zoey did that, I still want to forgive her, 'cause you know- she was only trying to protect us and the dining hall incident was probably a mistake on Bella's part-_ Shaunee thought in her head.

Unbe-bloody-lievable! After _everything_ I just told them they _still_ want to be her friend! Argh, what a joke!

I got up, grabbed Bella's dress, and stormed out of there room. Obviously, I went straight up to Sophie's room, who ironed mine and Evie's clothes all the time after I found out a certain bit of information about her...

Dramatically knocking on the door, I shoved the dress into her hands, muttered something or other about ironing it and then rushed out.

_Spending time here is the last thing I want to do at the _moment- I thought to myself

Seeing as I was very _very _hungry, after almost starving myself to fit into my dress easily, I started walking very, very, _very_ slowly down to the kitchen.

As I walked through the grounds, I smiled at how pretty everything looked. I could just imagine my own children sitting here...

WAIT! Urmm...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? _Stop that thought right in its tracks right now, Lydia Chester_!- I told myself. Pfft, children! I think not...well, not until I'm at least in my twenties and I've found the right guy.

So far all my boyfriends had SUCKED! Seriously, _every_ one of them!

My first one- Larry the loud breather; he breathed louder than an elephant, plus he had bad breath.

My second one- Derek the dork; okay, he shouldn't really count as a boyfriend as I only went out with him to pass my third former year and not be put into an even dumber class.

My third one- Erik Night; yes, _everybody _knows about him, including you probably. We were perfect for each other until the hag (or as you may know her, Aphrodite), invited him the the ritual and snatched him away from me. Yet another reason why I don't like Zoey- because they're friends.

And then honestly, I lost count of how many flings I've had with random people I barely knew. Evie was always going on at me about trying to wait and the right guy might come along. Pfft- yeah right, just because she was already in love with some guy she would never tell me about.

I walked into the main kitchens (not in the girl's dorm) where all the meals were made, greeted the staff there and grabbed a yoghurt from one of the big fridges there.

Deciding that I had some time to kill, I took the long route back to the dorm by walking all the way round the boundary wall, just well- thinking.

I was walking round the hedge surrounding the tennis courts (_**Okay I do know they don't have tennis courts at the House of Night but I am basing this of what its like at my school and I love love love this view so it's going in this story**_.), when I saw a guy who looked strangely like Bella's _love_, Stark. I couldn't believe it was him though because according to Bella, Stark should have been with Zoey.

The image of that guy, who looked like someone that should belong in a vogue photo shoot to be honest, standing underneath a lush blossom tree with a phone in his hand. I quickly back tracked my steps so he didn't see me. I looked around for some bushes and spotted some around three feet away from him.

I sprinted over there, going as fast as I could to try and avoid the guy at all costs.

Oh, it was Stark! I tried to muffle my laugh when I realised how much Bella had over-reacted and how much she missed, seeing it all over again through Stark's mind.

"...I just don't know what to do anymore! She's mad at me for, like no reason." Stark complained with an annoyed twinge to his voice, to the person on the phone.

"_Yeah I know what you mean. Bella's always gets a bit ticked off at 'every little thing. Well, look at what might have ticked her off through her eyes_." I searched through Stark's mind to find out who this mysterious person was, that he was on the phone to.

Jacob.

Haha, that was funny. I had a brother called Jacob and ironically enough, he was in love with a girl called Isabella. Sounds a bit like Bella to be honest.

"Well, we arrived at the House of Night and then we chased Duchess into the dining hall. Umm...I was talking to Damien and Bella was talking to Stevie Rae, I figured out she went to get some lunch and then this Zoey girl came over and asked me to go to talk to her. I went over to an empty table with her and we were, like, talking and then Zoey kept moving closer and closer and then she was practically sitting on my lap! After that, I _think _Bella overheard mine and Zoey's conversation because I saw her look around the corner by the salad bar, then she ran out of the dining hall crying."

I saw Stark's expression after saying this, and nearly laughed out loud. It was the typical one sided frown, like his mouth was a slash sign- /

"_WOAH- you TWAT! You shouldn't have let this Zoey girl, who sounds like a right slut, practically drool over you! You do remember what I told you about what has only JUST happened to Bella and the leech, right?" _I like this Jacob kid he takes control.

"Oh yeah, I guess, look I have to go now. Thanks for you advice earlier, it was great! I'll think of a way to make it up to her...I think I am actually in love with her." I saw him do a mini choke thing as the words at the end got caught in his throat.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ! He _loved_ Bella!

I accidentally aww-ed, out loud and had to leg it before Stark turned around.

I hid around the corner of the building, which was by chance, the girls dorm. Stark's body still in view, I leaned round and saw him suspiciously looking for the person who aww-ed.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I dawdled back inside the girl's dorm and muddled over what I had just heard, before going to get Bella's dress from Sophie.

* * *

_**Dave:**_ *is still thinking dirty things about Bella* ..heh heh heh.

_**Jamie: **_Hmm...you know Natalie, I don't actually think people read this little things at the end.

_**Natalie: **_Yeah, I see what you mean.

_**Dave: **_You lot aren't even real!

_**Jamie, Natalie and Lilly: **_*disappears*

_**Dave: **_*scared* I _do _believe in A/N people, I do, I do, I _do _believe in A/N people, I do, I do, I _do _believe in A/N...

_**Lilly: **_*snorts* Oopies.

_**Jamie: **_*comes out from behind the chairs with Natalie and Lilly*

_**Natalie: **_I wish someone filmed that!

_**Dave: **_*angry* That was NOT funny! I was _really _scared!

_**Jamie: **_*smiles evilly* _I _filmed that!

_**Lilly: **_*gives Jamie a high-five* Teehees.

* * *

**HEEEEEY(:**

**This chapter made Lidee sad :( ← because it was so short compared to the rest of our New Temptation chapters :P LOL! Because we hadn't updated this chapter in AGES, we have already written Chapter 6 so we'll update that one very soon :) **

**Hope you liked this chapter and we love all you readers! xx**

**Evie and Lidee xxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S. Lidee is now a beta, so if you want/need a beta, PM her asking at .net/u/2193220/LideeScarlett :)**


	7. NT6 Evie, You Little Lesbo!

**Disclaimer; I am very very very sad to say this but Evie and Lidee do not own the Twilight saga or House of Night book's. Stephanie Meyer + the Cast's.**

_**Dave: **_*steals Natalie's chewy strawberries" Yum!

_**Natalie: **_*whacks Dave around the head" Oi! They are my favourites!

_**Jamie: **_*gives Natalie his chewy raspberries* Here, you can have these.

_**Natalie: **_*flutters eye-lashes" Thank you Jamie!

_**Dave: **_Gawd, I never thought I would say this but I'm actually looking _forward_ to watching what will happen.

_**Jamie: **_In new temptation?

_**Dave: **_*glances at Natalie and smirks* Yeaahhhh, course!

_**Natalie:**_ *scowls*

* * *

**New Temptation Chapter 6 - **Evie, You Little Lesbo!

_**Evie's POV**_

"Oh my gawd, he's so fit," I said, drooling over a photo of a boy, which had been sitting on Lidee's desk for like...ever.

"Yeah, whatever Evie, can you just _please_ help me get ready for this party? It's my first 'public' event and I _want_ to look nice!" Bella shouted at me for the millionth time. Gawd, that girl had been there five minutes and she was already getting stressy. I glanced back over at Bella and decided that it _might _be time to help her now.

After a death glare from her, I decided it _definitely _was time to help her. Hurrying over, to help do her make-up, I looked back at the picture longingly.

"Come _on_ Evie! I really want to look nice for this party!" Bella frowned at me as I struggled not to giggle.

"Have you even showered yet, Bella?" I questioned, stifling my giggles with a cough.

"Oh," He eyes widened before she started running towards the bathroom "Ten minutes, okay? And I want my outfit and make-up ready when I get back!"

"Whatever." I mumbled, going back to drool over the picture.

"Hey Heffer-Goldfish! Wha'cha up to?" Lidee called over as she burst through our door (which by the way, was COVERED in posters of the _fit_ Taylor Lautner), eating yoghurt and carrying a bag over her arm.

"Not much Egg fried-Hamster; just sorting out Bella's make-up and what dress for her to wear." I replied, trying to pick between light or dark themed, lip-gloss or lip-stick, heavy or light foundation.

"Well, you don't need to worry about the dress anyway m'love." Lidee told me, tossing a bag in my direction and then going to bang on the bathroom door. I was about to tell Lidee that Bella was in there taking a shower, when what she said made me crack up.

"OI! STOP HAVING IMPROPER THOUGHTS ABOUT THAT STARK BOY; IT'S MAKING ME NAUSEOUS!"

I was still spluttering with laughter when I picked up the bag, which Lidee had tossed at me, from the floor.

"Oh. My. Gawd." I stared in wonder at the dress. I glanced over at Lidee, a question mark on my face.

"Yeah, Erin and Shaunee went shopping last week for a dress each for the beach party and they had this one spare. They were gonna throw it out anyway, so I just said can we have it for Bella," She explained, shrugging like it was no big deal.

I started to think that it was probably the most beautiful dress in existence when I remembered mine and Lidee's dresses. Gawd, we are going to _rule_ that party!

"Hell, yeah!" Lidee shouted from inside our step-in-wardrobe. Oh yeah, something you might want to know about Lidee- she can read minds. Kinda inconvenient when you want to lie, but who likes liars anyway, eh?

"Yeah, too right" Lidee said, joining be besides the make-up counter and looking at all the make-up I was choosing from "Light lip-gloss, black eye-liner, pale foundation, light cherry blusher and seriously Evie, go easy on the mascara."

I nodded taking it all in seriously and making a metal note of it.

"Oh, and she can borrow a pair of my shoes, as long as she doesn't mess them up!" Lidee smiled at me over her shoulder as she walked into the second bathroom she _insisted _the House of Night people put there when I moved in.

I could totally relate; like we would be able to manage with _one_ bathroom between two people. I'm especially glad we have two now that Bella's moved in as well.

Walking over towards our step-in wardrobe, I looked back at Lidee's photo longingly and then quickly ran back to pick it up and carry it with me into clothes heaven. I hugged the photo to my chest and then looked at it again. Wow, Lidee is one lucky girl if she went out with _him_. They even looked kinda alike, with both of their brunette hair and wide smiles. Huh.

Lidee's shoes distracted me from the photo for a while because, just wow! She had waaayyy more shoes than I thought; I swear, one or more of every type. Obviously not more than Erin or Shaunee, those girls own a shoe shop with four floors. Not literally, but it seems like it when you go into their shoe wardrobe; yes, they have a whole wardrobe, _just for shoes_.

I picked up a pair of small kitten-heeled black sandals and threw them onto Bella's bed carefully, and then I continued to gaze at the boy in the photograph. Oooh, I just wanted to kiss him and lick him all over...

"Eww!" I heard Lidee screech as she opened the bathroom door and peered at me "That's my _brother_ you're thinking about!"

"Oh, sorry..." I started to say, and then I squealed and dropped the photo on the floor "That is _Jacob_? Jacob_ Black_? HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME? YOU'RE ALWAYS GOING ON ABOUT HOW ANNOYING AND STUPID YOUR BROTHER IS; HE LOOKS LIKE A F-ING GOD!"

Lidee waited until I started breathing regularly and then spoke again, "Gawd Evie, he _is_ stupid and annoying. And yeah, he may be hot, but he is still my brother."

"Oh," I said, smiling sheepishly "Sorry!"

"That's 'kay m'dearie, you can date him if you really want to," She told me, rolling her eyes and walking back into the bathroom.

Normally, if Lidee had said that to me and I would jumping up and down and trying to make plans as soon as possible- but this wasn't normal. I was a vampire now and no way would I be able to get in touch with Jacob and even if i did, like he would ever like _me_?

"Aww, shu'up Evie!" Lidee called, over the sound of a hair-dryer "1- You're as pretty as anyone else here, 2- Jacob has never had a girlfriend so he has nothing to compare you to, 3- I could get in touch with him pretty easily and I could set you up but 4- EW! Jacob is _younger_ than us, and _who_ dates younger boys?"

I sighed and slumped down on the bed while Lidee carried on with her speech about why you should never date younger boys, while she was _still _in the bathroom.

_Knock, knock!_

I jumped up at the sound of the door, and skipped over to it; happy to be far away enough not to hear Lidee's babbling.

"Hello?" I said, opening the door to see an average height, dirty blonde haired boy.

"Um, hi..." He said uncertainly, trying to avert his eyes from me. Confused, I looked down wondering if I had split something down my shirt. Oh, I hadn't split anything down my shirt- I wasn't _wearing _a shirt.

Yeah, sure I was wearing a bra and shorts but _still_!

I blushed slightly and went to find my dressing gown, and when I did, I wrapped it around myself.

"Ha Stark; never going to happen!" Lidee laughed, and danced out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her and her hair wet around her shoulders. Huh, I didn't hear her have a shower.

I saw a look of surprise come across her face as Stark's eyes travelled over to her. The surprise quickly changed to laughter when she had time to digest what had just gone though Stark's head.

"Now _that_ on the other hand, I might be able to allow," Lidee giggled, and skipped over to Stark and kissed him on the cheek "That's all you're getting..."

Stark blushed and looked at the floor when Lidee called "...For now!"

After that awkward moment, she grabbed Bella's shoes and dress and ran into the bathroom Bella was in.

Stark grumbled and walked over to Bella's bed as soon as Lidee left the room.

"So," I started, trying to get rid of the awkward silence by making small talk "How do you know Bella anyway?"

"Oh, we knew each other when we were little and yesterday my plane got delayed on the way to Tulsa's House of Night, so I ran into Bella and I stayed at hers the night," He said in a rush, smiling and obviously over the awkwardness, "And also, I was wondering, how did that horny girl...I mean _girl_, know my name and what I was thinking..." He trailed off, obviously remembering what he was thinking about before.

"Hey, i said _later_ Stark!" Lidee shouted from inside the bathroom. Yep, definitely thinking of _that_. Stark blushed again and I answered his question before it could get even _more_ awkward.

"This is going to make you feel _really_ spied on and stuff but...Lidee can read people's minds. And as you probably would of already noticed; she is really horn... I mean, overconfident"

Stark and I starting laughing together as Lidee walked out on her own, shaking her head at me.

"Honestly Evie, you little lesbo!" She tutted me and threw a scarf over, "Cover his eyes, will you? I need you to do Bella's make-up and Stark isn't allowed to see her yet."

I threw Stark an apologetic smile and walked over to tie the scarf around his head.

Lidee winked at me before she called Bella to come in. As Bella started walking out, Lidee hissed at me.

"I think you may consider coming out of the closet after you see her."

Lidee might of been right if I wasn't completely and utterly in love with her brother (his looks anyway), because Bella was looking absolutely gorgeous!

If I couldn't stop gasping, I pondered what Stark's reaction would be like.

Well, we would soon find out.

I smiled at Bella comfortingly and went to do her make-up as Lidee started doing her hair. Lidee was doing her hair in a messy-ish side bun with tendrils hanging down behind her ears. I stopped doing Bella's make-up for a second and watched Lidee in wonder.

You know, me and Lidee had wanted to be partners in make-up and hair-dressing for ages, ever since we became friends. According to Lidee I was _absolutely immense_ at doing make-up; her words not mine.

One look from Lidee and I knew I was daydreaming too much again. Just finishing Bella's nails, I nodded at Lidee to untie Stark's blindfold and helped Bella up so she didn't ruin her nails.

I rolled my eyes as Lidee dimmed the lights to get a better effect on Bella's prettiness. I knew when Stark could see again because I could pretty much _feel_ the surprise coming off from him. I was expecting him to say something like, 'Oh my Bella, you are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.' or if he was being kinda cocky then, 'Oh my gawd Bella, you are f-king hot!' but no, he had to say...

"OH MY F**KING GODDESS! YOU'RE MORE HOTTER THAN THOSE TWO GIRLS IN MY FANTASIES!"

I looked over at Lidee and saw her looking at me too. I knew it was taking both of all our concentrations together to not collapse laughing because that would just make Stark and Bella uncomfortable. Even _Lidee_ knew that.

"So...um..." Stark stuttered, still completely stunned by Bella's beauty "You want to get something to eat before the party or something...?"

Bella nodded slightly and blushed a bright beetroot red, which I have to say- did _not_ make her make-up/hair/outfit look any nicer. And also, gawd, did that girl blush much?

Lidee snorted, obviously agreeing with me, and then she ushered both of them out the door.

"Yeah, yeah; have a nice time, see you soon!" Lidee waved to them quickly, before slamming the door in their faces "Gawd, I thought they would never leave!"

I laughed at her and walked over to where she was standing.

"Do you think they'll be alright? They both seem kind of the _awkward_ type, and there's still that thing that happened in the dining hall earlier,"

Lidee chuckled and went to get our dresses from the wardrobe "They'll be just fine, Stark isn't usually like that; he's usually a cocky beast, I explained to Bella in the bathroom a minute ago what _really _happened in the dining hall. Didn't surprise me that it was ALL Zoey. And also, Bella just got nail varnish on Stark's hands so I'm sure they'll have a right ol' sexy time,"

I gasped, distracted more by the fact that Bella had ruined her nail varnish, than what happened in the dining hall "Do you think i should go out there? I don't want Bella's nail varnish ruined!"

"Gawd Evie, she'll be fine; they're having a good time, 'kay? Right now, Stark is..." Lidee's forehead screwed in concentration and then she fell back onto the bed, hyperventilating.

"Stark...is...admiring...her..._converses_! YOU LET HER WEAR CONVERSES?"

I almost screamed and fell back onto the bed next to her, "No, I picked out those cute little black shoes," I explained to her, pointing towards them on the bathroom floor.

Lidee sighed irritably and went to put the shoes back in her wardrobe.

"Why did we have to get stuck with a girl who knows _nothing_ about shoes?" Lidee asked me rhetorically, lining up her shoes even neater than before. I looked at her indicating that _I_ knew nothing about shoes but I stopped staring at her after she replied.

"Yeah, I know your shoe sense sucks, but at least you take my advice on what shoes to _wear_!" Lidee sighed again, and ran her fingers through her drying hair, "Well, I guess we should get ready for the party..."

Smiling, I looked at her and she grinned in return. If there was one thing that cheered us up, it was getting ready for, and going to, parties.

"Okay, I've hung our dresses up on the end of the left wall rack and I've got on your new make-up in a River Island bag under my bed. I'll go get our shoes and the hair products ready while you get into your dress, then I'll get into my dress while you do your make-up, then I'll do my hair and then..." She carried on for a while, trying to get everything organized so _nothing_ went wrong.

My dress hung perfectly on the hanger when I went to retrieve it- not one crease. I couldn't say the same for Bella's clothes though (which had arrived earlier that day). They were as creasy as a creasy outfit on crease tablets.

While Lidee went to get her hair products from the bathroom, I quickly slipped on the dress and looked at myself in the enormous mirror.

I was so pleased with how I looked so far (even without make-up and my hair done), I started jumping up and down, squealing like a little girl.

"Oh my gawd, Evie!" Lidee said, coming out of the bathroom and carrying millions of hair products while staring at me. I thought she was going to have a right go at me for being childish and the fact that I could have ruined my dress- so what she _did _do, actually surprised me.

Careful not to drop her hair products or spill them on me, Lidee hugged me gently and then when she pulled away she had tears in her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Evie." She confessed, her voice breaking. I looked at her, confused- Lidee almost never acted like this, I wondered why it was different now.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Lidee said, wiping away her tears while smiling, "I'm just imagining you and Jacob together and how lucky he would be to have you."

I smiled at her, and hugged her gently again, "Thanks Lidee."

"Yeah, whatever- I'm starting to sound like a lesbo," She snorted, laughing quietly, "Sit down will you, I wanna do your hair."

"'kay" I murmured, sitting down on the make-up chair and pushing my hair behind my ears.

Lidee set off to work straight away- straightening my hair and then putting this cream stuff in making it look all shiny and pretty. After that she got out her curlers and started curling almost all of my hair besides the top and a little bit of the back. Once all my hair (that needed to be curled) was curled, she quickly tied up part of my hair at the back and sorted out my side fringe.

You could tell when she was finished because whenever she finished doing someone's hair, her face lighted right up because she was _so_ proud of her work.

"Look!" She said excitedly, shoving a mirror into my hands. I smiled from ear to ear when I saw my reflection. The person in the mirror was beautiful.

"And she's going to be even more beautiful by the time you do her make-up," Lidee encouraged me to hurry up and do my make-up. I grinned at her and started doing my make-up, carefully, while Lidee went to put on her dress.

* * *

"We are _hot_!" Was the first thing Lidee said, when we were both completely ready to leave for the party, and we were gazing at ourselves and each other in the mirror.

Lidee's fringe was pulled back and clipped at the back of her head while the rest trailed messily down to just above her waist. She was wearing _loads_ of white make-up which she insisted I put on her, even though she didn't like her olive toned complexion, I thought it was okay looking.

Her black dress hung about two inches below her waist, the bottom part ruffled black silk and the top part vintage lace in different ivy patterns. Her shoes were knee-high black boots with _really_ high heels, which made me wonder how on earth she was going to walk in them, at a _beach _party. The only bit of colour on her was blood red lipstick, black and red earrings shaped like two hearts entwined and the small blush coming to her cheeks.

My hair was exactly the same as it was when Lidee first did it, my make-up was natural colours but they still stood out. I had silver hoop earrings on, which were the exact shade of silver as the small diamonds covering part of the top part of my dress. The rest of my dress was just made of plain black silk, which had sagged pleats over all of it and at the bottom a right side came from under the left making an upside-down V shape. I didn't let Lidee get to my shoes this time because I knew that I would end up falling over and embarrassing myself if I let _her_ choose.

I was wearing black sandals with silver diamonds on certain places with _no_ heels, luckily.

"Heels are _good_, you just need practise." Lidee sighed, turning away from the mirror to go pick up her black clutch-purse filled with make-up, her mobile and yes, believe it or not, condoms. 'You never know when it may happen.' Lidee had told me when I rolled my eyes.

_Yes_, I am still a virgin and I don't care if Lidee or anyone else thinks that being a virgin isn't cool because I want my first time to be with someone I really care about. Like Jacob...

"Okay, _stop right there_!" Lidee shouted, "I do _not_, I repeat, _DO NOT_, want you to be having inappropriate _scenes_ with my brother in your imagination. That's what your dreams are for."

She grabbed my purse which was filled with more make-up than Lidee's, my mobile and _no condoms_, then she walked at the door, almost slamming it, but conveniently, I got in the way.

"Gawd, Lidee!" I called, trying to catch up to her; which is weird because she should be trying to catch up to me- she's the one in heels, "It's not my fault your brothers hot and I like him."

Lidee shrugged, a smirk playing at her lips which she tried to hide but I saw it.

"Lidee...?" I asked, narrowing my eyes "What's up?"

"I was going to tell you, honest!" Lidee blurted, stopping abruptly and facing me, "When I went to find Bella a dress and get your make-up and stuff, I overheard Stark on the phone talking to a Jake, don't ask me how he got his number or even knows him, I wasn't even sure it _was _my Jacob until when we were getting ready, but anyway, he was saying stuff about meeting him at a certain time so Bella could see him and then I heard in his mind that Jake was coming to the party..." She trailed off, grinning at me.

I was absolutely speechless.

_Jacob_.

Jacob_ Black _was coming here.

_Today_! My earlier conversation with Lidee came to mind; so _that_ was why she was so happy/sad about seeing me look nice. Because she thought her brother might fall for me, like I have for him.

Lidee looked at me once and then carried on walking after a swift nod.

But he was here to see Bella- Bella who he was actually in love with.

Bella who was my new friend.

Lidee turned to me again and rolled her eyes, which you may have noticed; she does a lot.

"Bella doesn't love _him_; it will be more than easy to make him fall for you instead" She glanced at her purse quickly and looked away quicker, walking fast. I gasped, accusingly.

"That condom is for _me_?"

* * *

_**Jamie:**_ *puffs up* There's nothing wrong with being a virgin.

_**Natalie and Dave: **_*raises eyebrows*

_**Jamie: **_Oh, whatever; I'm going to die alone *runs from room crying*

_**Natalie: **_Do you think we should go after him?

_**Dave: **_Nah, he'll come back as soon as he sees that I've put a fake, life-size Emmett into the room he just ran into.

_**Jamie: **_*screams*

_**Natalie: **_You're mean! *pours popcorn over Dave's head*

_**Dave: **_Whatever, just because you're in love with Jamie.

_**Natalie: **_*blushes*

_**Jamie: **_*walks over*

_**Dave: **_Sure that you don't want the condom which Lidee packed for Evie now, Natalie?

_**Jamie: **_*looks confused*

* * *

_**HEEEEY PEOPLES(: This chapter was written AGGEEESSS ago, so sorry if it isn't as good as some of the recent ones- because we have improved since we wrote this :L **_

_**Just warning you- in later chapters there may be some bad language. In this chapter the **_**F ****_words were originally the actual words, but we never warned people that there may be rude language in it. Sooo- just warning you :) _**

_**Evie and Lidee heart you :) REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, FAVOURITE US?**_


	8. NT7 JACOB!

**Disclaimer; I am very very very sad to say this but Evie and Lidee do not own the Twilight saga or House of Night book's. Stephanie Meyer + the Cast's.**

_**Dave: **_*huffs* There! I've put away the Emmett doll. I still don't see why I had to, that doll is a piece of art...

_**Natalie and Jamie: **_Dave...SHUT UP!

_**Dave: **_*scowls* Grrr...

_**Natalie: **_Get over it Dave, I want to see what happens!

* * *

**New Temptation Chapter 7 - **JACOB!

_**Evie's POV**_

"That condom is for _me_?" I squeaked, almost punching Lidee in the face.

"You know Evie, for someone who can't read minds, you're strangely intuitive." She rolled her eyes, completely at ease, and started walking normally again.

"Well, not to mention that I wouldn't _ever_ sleep with someone the first day I met them but I don't _want_ to sleep with anyone except my true love! And I don't know if that's Jacob yet," I added that part on the end even though for some reason, I _did_ somehow know that it was Jacob- in my opinion anyway.

"Okay, just get over it Evie; if you don't want to use them, _I_ will but after you see Jake in _real life_," Lidee mentioned the fact that I've only ever seen one picture of him "I'm sure you'll want to crawl into bed with him soon enough."

I giggled slightly, and pretend bitch-slapped her, which turned into her real bitch-slapping me because I got my long fingernail caught in her hair and almost ruined it. After that I started panicking because Lidee could have smudged my make-up.

We ended up collapsed on the floor, our dresses right up to our waists and laughing our heads off.

"Come on!" I laughed, getting up and pulling her perfectly manicured hand with me, as I straightened my dress back down. I almost fell back down when she squealed and jumped a mile in the air, because I'm assuming, she was excited about the party.

Well, she was excited about the party, but she was even more excited about seeing her brother.

"_JACOB_!" She screeched an octave above her usual voice pitch. As soon as we reached the doors which lead towards the beach, she jumped into Jacob's arms just as he reached out for her. This confused me because 1. Jacob was talking to someone else and then he randomly knew when Lidee was coming and 2. They were perfectly synchronized and they hadn't seen each other in _ages_.

"Hey Lidee-bear!" Jacob smiled, hugging her tighter and Lidee wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're _still_ growing," Lidee sighed, looking down at the space between her and the floor "I feel like a midget next to you." Jacob chuckled gently and looked around the room, where his eyes rested on me.

Jacob looked like a little kid at Christmas when he saw me, which confused me no end because why on earth would someone as hot as Jacob like me?

"Yeah, well some things..." He cut himself off when Lidee jumped down gracefully to the floor and punched him in the stomach.

"YOU STUPID MUTT!" Lidee shouted into his face. Well, towards his face because she obviously wasn't tall enough.

"You know it's not something that I can control!" He reasoned, looking at me desperately and then back to Lidee.

"SO? SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU ARE MY BROTHER! YOU ARE TAKING AWAY HER FREE WILL BY DOING THIS!" She screamed, getting louder by each word. Jacob rolled his eyes and walked over to me where I was waiting nervously.

"Do you like me?" Jacob asked me seriously, looking deep into my eyes. I didn't know how to reply to that, so I just stood there, asking Lidee with my eyes (although it might as well have been my mind), to save me from this stupid question. Unfortunately, what she did was worse than I wanted.

"GO ON EVIE! TELL HIM THAT YOU LOVE HIM AND THAT YOU DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE IMPRINTED WITH HIM!" She screamed, stomping over to me. Luckily, some of her niceness came back as she murmured in my ear that it wasn't drinking blood imprinted, it was a werewolf imprint, a bit like soul mates. To start with I was really pleased. I mean Jacob Black was _my_ soul mate but then it changed to confusion. Jacob Black was a _werewolf_?

Suddenly out of nowhere, Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him, and he hugged me until I thought my mind might explode. This was all I had dreamed of and more (besides Jake kissing me; which unluckily, he hadn't done yet). After a while, he stopped hugging me quite so hard and leaned away slightly. I gave him one more small hug and stepped back out of his embrace into Lidee's shaking hands on my shoulders.

"Evie, we are leaving." She spat solemnly, starting to pull me back towards the buildings. I jerked away from her and stepped towards Jacob, before turning around and facing Lidee.

"You can't tell me what to do or where to go. I'm staying here." I said, stepping back once more to find myself with Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist.

"You're such a little _slut_!" She said shouting again; making some people turn to look at us "I'm always letting you have the spotlight and trying to make nice people like you. But you have to fall for my _brother_? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF YOU LOVE SOMEONE? YOU'RE A VIRGIN!"

I cringed back, further into Jacob's arms, blushing at all the people turning to look at me; the _virgin_.

"Just because _you're_ the slut, Lidee." I said, finally standing my ground and getting more confident by the second "You _never_ let me have the spotlight, and yeah, I'm a virgin but that's because I want my first time to be with someone I _love_. I don't want to go sleeping around with random strangers like you do! And how can _I_ love someone? Ask yourself the same question."

I heard Jacob suck air behind me, and I saw Lidee narrow her eyes, but the thing which really distracted me was the person walking towards the beach.

Zoey Redbird was walking towards the beach, instantly going up to Erik Night and flirting. Her dress was _way_ over the top. It was over the top for a wedding dress let alone a beach party (if wedding dresses were blue). The blue dress sparkled madly, hurting my eyes and her make-up. _Eugh_, bright-neon pink lipstick with a _royal blue_ dress? And who wears that much eye-shadow, _it was up to above her eyebrows_. And that eyeliner! If you could call it that; she looked like a _racoon_!

I had forgotten about my argument with Lidee until she gently murmured into my ear that she was sorry, I wasn't a slut and she loved me. I whispered pretty much the same back and we exchanged a small hug.

Jacob raised his eyebrows, but that somehow didn't mean anything with the goofy smile on his face, showing his bright white teeth.

"Forget you two being sluts. _She_'s the slut." Jake whispered to me and Lidee, pointing his head in the direction of Zoey "Who _is_ she?"

"Zoey Redbird, Leader of the Dark Daughters." I whispered back, smiling because Jake obviously didn't like her.

Seems Zoey didn't think so because she soon came up towards us, twitching her butt like crazy.

"Hey!" She put on a fake high, girly voice "I don't know you, what's your name?"

"Jacob Black" He answered, his voice flat of any emotion at all "Before you ask, I'm here because I wanted to see how Bella was and..."

"Bella? The new girl? Well, she seems nice..." Zoey smirked, trying to hide the disgust of Bella off her face.

"You didn't let me finish, and I'm Lidee's brother." Zoey's mouth went into a little 'o' of horror.

"Lidee _Chester_? But you have different surnames." Zoey accused, trying to prove that someone as hot as Jacob could be siblings with Lidee.

"Well actually Zoey," Lidee interrupted, smiling like a fool "when I first arrived here, I arrived with my best friend, Mackenzie Chester; you might have heard of her. Anyway, we were like sisters so I changed my surname to match hers. She rejected the change in our third former year, so yeah; that's the story. And by the way, don't try to hit on my brother, 1. He's with someone and 2. He doesn't date bitchy sluts."

Zoey gasped at her, and then turned towards Jacob, narrowing her eyes.

"You're not _that_ hot anyway." She sneered and then walked off.

Gawd, Zoey was a biaaatch! Why couldn't she just have one guy? Instead she had to go after Stark _and_ Jacob. What the hell was wrong with her! I turned back to Jacob and gasped a little bit as he had a grin on his face. I gave him a _what-the-hell-are-you-grinning-for-you-dumbass-she-is-trying-to-take-you-away _face.

"Well she's a bit feisty isn't she?" Jacob chuckled while I frowned. Oh great- guess I was wrong about Jake liking her 'cause Jacob really _does_ like the slut of the school. Lidee snorted at my thought and raised her eyebrows. Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh all you want, I really didn't care to be quite honest.

"Jacob! Are you serious? I thought you imprinted on Evie?" Lidee loudly asked him, obviously trying to attract attention to embarrass Jake. Or maybe just get attention on her so her condom wouldn't be wasted tonight.

His face fell, as he saw how much Lidee really wanted him to take care of me. Haha, in your face, I thought towards Jake.

"I...she...I'm..." He stuttered looking from Lidee to me quickly "I'm sorry Evie!" He reached out and took my hand. Slowly, so I could pull away if I wanted to, Jacob brought my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Will you dance with me, Evie May?" Jake softly murmured against my hand, while I wondered how he knew my second name. I quickly dismissed that thought when Jacob pulled me into his arms and started dancing.

Although I didn't realise it, I was dancing too.

_I_

_Was_

_Dancing_

_With_

_Jacob_

_Black_

_!_

He held me in his arms as we swayed gently to the beat. Luckily, Jacob was as good a dancer as I was (which wasn't good), so dancing with him was easy.

After we danced like that for a few million songs, I leaned away slightly and looked deep into his dark eyes.

"Why me?" I asked him softly, not a hint of meanness in my voice.

"Because your mine." He replied simply holding me close again and smiling wider than the photo on Lidee's desk.

_Lidee_.

I had almost forgotten about her. I reached out of Jacob's arms and looked around the beach, excepting Lidee to be dancing or flirting with some other guys.

She was sitting behind a palm tree in the darkness, mascara smudges down her cheeks.

I gasped, and Jacob gasped with me when he saw what I was looking at.

Quicker than I could say _she-needs-to-be-alone-for-a-bit_, Jake had strode over to Lidee and was towing me along, with his hand connected to mine.

As soon as we reached her, Jacob bent down on his knees and pulled Lidee into his arms as she made tear stains on his shirt (I know it was kind of inappropriate to think at that specific moment, but I had to say that Jacob's outfit was _hot_!).

"What's up, sweetheart?" Jacob whispered quietly while he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I've...got...to...talk...to...Evie...alone..." Lidee hyperventilated, looking at me. Her eyes were like a storm in the sky, with the tiniest hint of bloodshot. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes were crazed with sadness and angst.

Jacob looked confused and made no move to get further away from Lidee but I understood.

"Jake, just go please. We'll be fine. This is a girl thing." I told him, hoping that he would understand.

Fortunately, he did after he saw how upset this was making me.

"Fine, but come and get me straight away when you're finished." He ordered me. In words you would think that, that would sound mean but when you could hear it, his words were filled with adoration and worry.

Jacob quickly kissed Lidee on the forehead and just looked at me before he walked away.

When I turned around, I expected Lidee to be sobbing and trying to explain everything to me, so what I did see surprised me.

Lidee was done sobbing and was completely frozen, a perfect 'o' on her face. Before I could ask what was going on she started shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Right then though, I didn't realise that a low, male voice had said the same words, at the exact same time with her.

* * *

_**Dave: **_:o

_**Natalie: **_:0

_**Jamie: **_:00000

_**Natalie: **_WHY IS LIDEE UPSET?

_**Jamie: **_Forget about why she's upset; who's the male who shouted it with her?

_**Dave: **_You will have to wait and see... *lights turn off* ...mwahahahaha...

_**Natalie: **_*turns lights back on* Shut up Dave, you know I'm scared of the dark!

_**Dave: **_I didn't...but I do now! *turns lights back off and covers switch so it can't be turned back on*

_**Natalie: **_*screams*

_**Jamie: **_*turns light switch on other side of the room on* I'm going to go and get some popcorn.

_**Natalie: **_Okay, bye Jamie-Bear!

_**Jamie:**_*waves awkwardly and walks out*

_**Dave: **_*raises eyebrows* Jamie-Bear?

_**Natalie: **_*scowls* It worked for Lidee.


	9. NT8 Please explain what's going on?

**Disclaimer; I am very very very sad to say this but Evie and Lidee do not own the Twilight saga or House of Night book's, but they do own the _New Temptation_ storyline and _Lidee_, _Evie_, _Natalie_, _Dave _and _Jamie _(Jamie in the A/N's, not younger Stark). _Stephanie Meyer + the Cast's._**

_**Natalie: **_Hmm...do you think that the guy who shouted 'What the hell is going on' was Jacob because something happened to him?

_**Jamie: **_Maybe. It could have been Stark though because something might have happened to him or Bella?

_**Natalie: **_Yeah, maybe...

_**Lilly: **_ORRR...maybee Widee heared some carrit say something meen abort her.

_**Dave: **_HEY! HOT LITTLE LILLY IS BACK!

_**Jamie: **_*smiles* Yeah! Maybe your right Lilly, it seems like a good idea.

_**Lilly: **_*giggles* Teehees.

_**Dave: **_*wiggles eyebrows* Lilly, you sound like you wanna 'lil bit of Jamie-pie!

_**Natalie: **_*mouth hanging open* THAT IS IT DAVE! GET OUT OF HERE...NOW!

_**Jamie: **_*pushes Dave out the door and locks it*

* * *

**New Temptation Chapter 8 - **Please explain what's going on?

_**Lidee's POV**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

The shrillness in my own voice surprised me. Almost as much as the accuracy of the other person's words, which were being spoken along with mine.

But what did you expect?

Pale, white skin.

Music for a voice.

Impossibly smooth, bronze hair.

Smouldering, golden eyes- like honey.

_Perfection_.

Obviously a vampire.

And not a _normal _House of Night vampire like Evie and me. He was one of those _evil _vampires, who lived off blood and killed innocent humans for fun.

And this particular vampire was _especially _evil.

I couldn't even read his mind, and judging by his matching frustrated cry, he couldn't read my mind either.

_Yes_, it was Edward Cullen- the guy who broke Bella's heart.

It was always the hots one who had to be jerks, wasn't it?

"Lidee?" Evie questioned loudly from in front of me, obviously panicking seeing as straight after I shrieked, I stopped breathing and starting staring at nothing in particular.

Lucky for me that vampires didn't need to breath as regularly as humans did.

I kept quiet, staring into space and trying to keep the smirk off my face.

That was until my idiot of a brother came along.

"LYDIA SCARLETT ZAMIRA CHESTER _hyphen _BLACK! TALK TO US NOW OR I SWEAR, I WILL..." Jake trailed off and I smiled and snorted (snorted because Jacob said _hyphen _really quietly compared to the rest of his speech) on the inside as I slowly closed my eyes.

"You'll do what, dearest brother?" I asked, my blank face breaking up into a full-on smile, "I'm sooo sca..." I cut myself off with a deafening shriek.

_He didn't_...

I opened my eyes slowly and wailed miserably.

Not only had Jacob picked me up so that he was holding me upside down by my legs (along with Evie, but I doubt she minded because of the flirtatious glances they were sending to each other, and she was the right way round), making me flash from my chest down (well, chest up in this case, seeing as I was upside-down). But as well as that, he was walking around crowded area's shouting, 'My baby sister, Lidee, the flasher, everybody!' repeatedly.

He was so dead.

Plus, Jake technically couldn't call me his baby sister, considering the fact that I was older than him.

I mentioned that to him when he finally paused to have a drink, but he just rolled his eyes at me and thought, _does it really matter_?

Even so, he changed the word _baby _for _older_, causing people to _oooh_.

I guess it was better when he said my baby sister. I made the best out of what Jake was doing anyway.

While he was on his making-out with Evie break (how he managed to hold me and her securely, _and _make-out with Evie possessively, like the dog he was, I do not know), I grabbed a handful of napkins, then my essential bright red lipstick (which I carried around with me _everywhere_) from my clutch purse, and started writing on the napkins.

Obviously, writing my mobile number and kissing on a napkin and then handing them out to passing guys (or guys coming to me *mental wink to readers*) _while _winking at them, wasn't the best thing I could do for my reputation. BUT, as soon as Jake realized what I was doing, he did put me down.

So all was good...

Until he wrapped his arms around me, and held Evie tighter, shouting at strangers who came anywhere near us- 'Leave me and my girls _ALONE_!" Which sounded kinda threesome-ish.

Once warning Jake and Evie that we were starting to look like completely in love losers, they both started shouting, 'We aren't a threesome' instead of Jacob shouting 'Leave us alone'.

The problem with that though, was that when you have two very loud, _imprinted_ people shouting exactly in time with each other, it hurts your ears.

Oh the joys of imprinting...

Errr- _not_!

By the time that guys had stopped shouting strip to me, people were convinced that we weren't a threesome and Jacob had become less ''angry'', all three of us were on the floor, laughing like hyenas.

"JACOB?" Bella screamed, running out from behind a table and jumping on him, closely followed by a smirking Stark.

Lucky for Jake, Stark didn't start jumping on him like Bella was.

"Bella!" Jake exclaimed, hugging her while Evie stayed curled up in his arms, looking clueless.

"Jacob Black?" I recognized that smooth, alluring voice, "Bella?" His voice was more of a gasp this time. I guess he didn't see her at the beginning because Jake was covering her with his hug.

"Edward!" Bella's knee's buckled underneath her almost instantly after saying his name.

Luckily, Jake caught her.

"Edward Cullen." I greeted him coldly, making him narrow his eyes when he realized who I was.

"Can somebody _please _explain what's going on?"

Even though it was completely inappropriate, Evie's confused voice made me burst out laughing into the awkward silence.

Well, this explanation would be interesting.

_**Stark's POV**_

This explanation was interesting.

Turns out that Edward Cullen was at Tulsa's House of Night because he had just found out that the horse mistress, Lenobia, was his birth sister.

Jacob Black had imprinted with Evie Lewis.

I had invited Jacob Black here on the phone because of what happened with Zoey.

And Bella had explained about her weird dream with Nyx.

I guess that was it.

"WAIT!" Lidee suddenly screeched, interrupting everyone's questioning, "If Edward and me both read minds, how come we can't read each others minds?"

This made everyone silent.

"Errr...maybe its because a mind reader plus a mind reader equals not being able to read the opposite person's mind..." Evie stated nervously. I felt quite sorry for her, everyone had these weird connections, and she was just standing there, confused.

"That's annoying." Lidee muttered quietly.

"Tell me about it." Edward rolled his eyes before Lidee glared at him for agreeing with her.

Even though she _was _glaring at him, you could see..._love _in her eyes?

Who could ever even _like _somebody like him? And everyone who came to the House of Night was told about the evil vampires and how we were to hate him.

I mean, sure he wasn't bad looking, he was a vampire and all, but how could Lidee even think about doing that to Bella?

Let's just hope it was a crush and not proper love.

_**Lidee's POV**_

I think I was in love with Edward Cullen.

Sure, I know what he did to Bella and it disgusted me, _and _he was an evil vampire. But somehow it didn't matter...

I had to snap out of this! Lydia Chester did not fall in love!

"Evie?" I said quietly after I had finished glaring at Edward. Thankfully, I don't think anybody noticed that I was only glaring at him because I wanted to hide the love in my eyes.

"Yeah?" Evie replied, smiling at me gently- knowing that I wanted to talk to her.

Knowing me and her, she probably already knew I was in love with Edward. We had like, a mind connection.

I would have read her mind but I just blocked off all the voices like usual.

Yeah, another kinda gift of mine- I could literally block off sounds. If Evie was snoring or something, I could literally just cut the sound off to me. I could do it with minds too.

Like now.

"Come on." Evie murmured, squeezing my hand gently when I grabbed hers. We walked over to the palm tree where I was earlier and we both sat down.

"So..." I started, about to spill everything out to her.

"Your in love with the _evil _Edward Cullen." Yep, I knew that she knew...

I laughed slowly.

"Errr...kinda?" Evie laughed at my unsure voice.

"It's okay, Lidee! Even though Edward hurt Bella pretty bad, I'm sure she won't mind because she's over him and onto Stark now." I breathed a sigh of relief at her explanation but then groaned, closing my eyes.

"What about the whole _evil _vampire issue? Plus, Jacob _hates _him and probably won't let me anywhere _near _him, let alone dating him." I guess I would have to get over him...

"Nu-uh!" Evie beamed at me, while shaking her head, "Edward isn't actually an evil vampire. He only drinks the blood of animals and doesn't do any harm to people, and he's Lenobia's brother so it wouldn't actually matter so much."

"The Jake thing?"

"Ooooh- let _me _take care of that." Evie winked at me before strutting away over to Jacob, running her hand down his arm and then dragging him back towards the House of Night.

I smiled a little, and wiped away the tears that were running down my face for some reason.

"Hey." I heard _his _musical voice from behind me.

"Hi." I whispered.

"You okay?" I laughed quietly at his attempt to comfort me.

"I'll live." I stated, shivering when he sat down besides me, "Why are you vampires so cold anyways?"

"_You _vampires," He imitated before chuckling quietly, "We're cold because we're dead and dead people are cold, Lidee."

…..Well, he was blunt.

"Oh," I mumbled, embarrassed, "I knew that..."

Edward smirked at me and I blushed a little.

Woah...this was getting serious- I almost _never _blushed.

"Errr...Lidee- I know I should ask your father this first but..." I cut him off quickly.

"My father is dead." I hated myself for interrupting him but my dad was just a sensitive subject for me. Partly because Jake and me didn't share a father, although I wished Billy was my dad, we had the same mother instead. So we were only really half-siblings, which was partly why I hardly ever saw him.

"Oh," Edward played with grands of sand besides him awkwardly, "I'm _so _sorry Lidee, I just wanted to..._argh_- Bella was so much easier..." His voice got quieter at the end as if he didn't mean to say it. I gasped.

"Did you just call Bella _easy_?" I know that I was in love with him and all, but that was just harsh.

Standing up, I walked away from him quickly, not letting him answer my question.

"Lidee, wait!" He stood up but made to move to come after me, "I just wanted to ask you out!"

I froze along with everyone else at the beach party who had heard his loud voice- including Bella. Who, by the way, had only just calmed down about _seeing _Edward.

"No- I _never _want to see you again." I confessed, wanting more than anything to say yes and run into his arms.

"I won't give up on trying to get you." He admitted, holding up one of the napkins my mobile number was on.

I just sighed and walked back to my dorm thoughtfully.

_**Stark's POV**_

Lidee said no.

As in _no_, no.

And I thought Lidee loved him.

I thought _Edward _wasn't over _Bella_.

This was just weird.

It was more than weird- it was _suspicious_.

I glanced at Edward quickly, before turning away even quicker, in case he saw me.

_Daaaaymn_, he saw me look at him.

Okay, I would just ignore him until he left.

_20 minutes later_

He was still staring at us.

This was getting weirder and more suspicious by the second.

I was about to storm up and have a go at him...

That was until I _really _saw his expression.

He was jealous. _Really _jealous- it was obvious.

Edward Cullen was jealous of Bella and me?

Then why was he trying to get...

_NO!_

Two. Single. Words.

_Jealousy_.

_Lidee_.

_**Lidee's POV**_

Evie and Jacob are lying down, awake and facing each other on Evie's dorm bed.

I'm in my bed, pretending to be asleep, and alone.

Evie and Jacob look so in love.

Why can't I have that with Edward?

Well, him asking me out must have meant that he likes me a little at least.

I mean, what else could he have meant?

* * *

_**Lilly: **_Jaaamie an' Naat?

_**Jamie and Natalie: **_Yes Lilly?

_**Lilly: **_Whaa's aw _theesom_?

_**Jamie and Natalie: **_*silence*

_**Dave: **_*banging on the door* I KNOW WHAT A THREESOME IS LILLY!

_**Jamie: **_*panicking* Ignore him, Lilly! A threesome is...

_**Natalie: **_A VEGTABLE-FRUIT!

_**Lilly: **_Hwuuh?

_**Jamie: **_Errr, yeah- like a mix of a fruit and a vegtable.

_**Natalie:**_ Yeah, it's a banana and an onion.

_**Dave**_**: ***not being sarcastic* Mmmm...sounds naaaice...I waaant a threeesooomee.


	10. NT9 Have Fun

**Disclaimer; I am very very very sad to say this but Evie and Lidee do not own the Twilight saga or House of Night book's, but they do own the _New Temptation _storyline and _Lidee_, _Evie_, _Natalie_, _Dave _and _Jamie _(Jamie in the A/N's, not younger Stark). _Stephanie Meyer + the Cast's._**

_**Natalie: **_Wow.

_**Jamie: **_*blinks slowly* I know what you mean.

_**Dave: **_*eating* What?

_**Jamie: **_*stares at Dave* David...are you being serious?

_**Natalie: **_It's been what, like, 10 billion and a half years since New Temptation was updated?!

_**Dave: **_Oh really? Cool story bro.

_**Natalie and Jamie: **_…

**New Temptation Chapter 9 – **Have fun

_**Lidee's POV**_

"You got enough ice-cream there, Lidee?" Evie laughed, raising her eyebrows at the two tubs of _Ben & Jerry's_ on my lap.

"No," I stated flatly, looking completely unamused, "You wanna pick me up some more from the corner shop?"

I was being completely serious.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" A sudden screech came from inside of our en-suite bathroom, causing Evie and I to turn our heads towards the sound. The source of the noise? Bella...with a bird's nest on her head, "Everything is going wrong! I can't go on this date with Stark..."

Okay, quick update for you: today was Bella and Stark's first date and also Evie and Jacob's first date. They were getting ready while I, like the complete loser I am, was sitting on my bed, eating ice-cream and watching cartoons. Now you may be thinking, '_What about Edward? Aren't you going to go on a date with him?_'. The answer, my friends, was no. Despite his attempts to call my phone and _arrange_ a date, I blocked his number and he didn't have the balls to come and find me. Well, it was his loss. Even though I was in love with him and stuff...

"Bella, bella, bella; you have said that about six times since he asked you out but then he sends you a silly text saying something like '_Your toenail is so cute._' and you fall for him all over again. Now get back in there, sort out the mess which you are calling your hair and GET. A. GRIP."

My lectures were awesome.

Made people speechless.

"Er, Lidee? The text was '_Your smile is so cute._' not toenail..." Bella corrected me, laughing nervously.

I gave her the death glare.

She went back to sort out her hair.

"Y'know Lidee, sometimes you can be really mea-"

"Shut up Evie." I interrupted, scraping my spoon around the sides of the ice-cream tub for the bits I'd missed.

I knew that I was being unnecessarily mean but I couldn't help it. This whole thing with Edward was affecting me way more than it should have been. It took all I had to reject him and ever since then, all I've wanted to do is shrivel up and die.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Bella announced, doing a little twirl for us to assess how she looked.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Evie sniffed, going up to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"Thank you," She grinned before turning to face me, "What do you think, Lidee?"

"You look gorgeous," I agreed and muttered, "as always." afterwards in a quieter voice.

_Knock, knock._

"The guys are here." I stated the obvious, rolling my eyes at Evie and Bella's excited squeaks of joy and such things.

Almost instantly after them opening the door, I slouched down further under my covers to cover the fact that I was just wearing my underwear and a tank top.

After waiting a very long ten seconds for my room mates to greet their dates, I started complaining.

"Guys, just go. It's depressing enough that I'm here on my own all night, it's just making it worse that you're lingering in the doorway with the loves of your lives."

Bella cringed, taking a few shaky steps back before legging it back into the bathroom.

"I need to speak with Lydia."

Silence.

I knew that voice.

_**Jacob's POV**_

"I need to talk to you before we go in there." I stated, grabbing Stark's arm before he could turn the corner into the corridor where our date's room was.

"For the last time Jacob; no, your breath does not smell; no, there is no food around your mouth; no, you do not look stu..." Stark moaned.

"Shut up," I interrupted, sounding strangely like my sister, "All I was going to say was that if you ever hurt Bella in any way; I. Will. Kill. You."

He chuckled quietly and released his arm from my grip.

"Believe me, I have no intention of hurting the girl I love." He reassured me, "Bella is my life now."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he started to sound vaguely similar to he-who-shall-not-be-named.

"Because you know what that slimeball did to her and it quite literally broke her and I don't want to see that happen again..." Trailing off, I tried not to reminisce those memories.

"Let's just go and get our dates, yeah?" Stark turned the corner before stopping dead in his tracks.

"What are you do..."

Red was all I could see.

_**Lidee's POV**_

"You shouldn't be here..." I whispered, hugging the robe, which I had put on in a rush, to myself. It pained me to just look at him.

"Lydia, I told you that I..."

"WHAT THE ****ING HELL IS THAT ****HEAD DOING IN MY ****ING SISTER AND DATE'S ****ING ROOM!?"

Oh, ****.

"Jakey, it's nothing to worry about; he was just leaving." I reassured him, placing my hand on Edward's chest, trying, and failing, to push him out of the doorway.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE HERE TO TRY AND GET BELLA BACK; SHE'S MOVED ON. DEAL WITH IT BLOODSUCKER." Jacob raised his voice even though by this time everybody, with the exception of Bella, was in at least a one metre radius of each other.

"I'm not here to see Bella," Edward explained, making Jacob scoff at him.

"Then who the hell are you here to see?" He questioned, looking around our room for Bella, thinking Edward had been lying, and finding my condoms instead.

Well, this was awkward...

"I'm here to see..." Edward started until Jacob held his finger up for him to stop.

"Hold it. Before I hear this lie, I would like to know the _truth_ about why _my_ baby sister has condoms on her bedside table!"

I cowered towards Evie for protection, knowing that Jacob would never hurt her. Well, he'd never hurt me but it's always good to be on the safe side.

"Err...I'm not your baby sister, Jakey?" I squeaked, trying to change the subject.

Jacob looked ready to burst at any second and I started to get worried.

"Please don't be mad," I pleaded, running forward to grab Jake's hand and finding it very hot, "It's not that big of a deal..."

"Not that big of a deal? NOT THAT ****ING BIG OF A DEAL? YOU'RE SIXTEEN YEARS OLD, YOU'RE BARELY LEGAL!" He screamed, causing me to take a step back, "I can't believe that my sister has been having sex for a whole year..."

"Er yeah, cos I only started having sex when I was sixteen..." I muttered, getting tired of Jacob's overprotective act.

"How many guys have you even slept with!? Please tell me it's less than five..." He begged, falling back onto my bed like he didn't have enough strength to stand up any longer.

"I kinda don't know howmanytherearebecauseIlostc ount." I mumbled, knowing that my brother was just gonna blow up. I spoke quickly before he could, "I'm not a sket or anything..."

"YOU ARE THOUGH. YOU ARE ONE ****ING ******* OF A SKE..."

All of a sudden, Jacob was up against the wall and Edward had his hand around his neck.

"How dare you call her a sket, you mutt..." He ground out the words, his cold, white fingers getting tighter with every word.

"STOP IT! Both of you!" I shouted, Edward's hands loosening at the sound of my voice, abling Jacob to slide away, "This is ridiculous. Jacob, I can do what I want and sleep with who I want, it's not your place to tell me what to do; you're not mom."

My brother looked slightly guilty and Edward made a low, throaty sound which sounded a bit like a chuckle.

"You're not any better, Edward! It's not your place either; you're not my boyfriend. You have no right to go around defending me like I'm some princess needing to be saved for the bad guy, especially when the bad guy is supposedly my brother."

The whole room was silent and I finally realised that during the mist of the argument, Bella and Stark had managed to slip away and onto their date.

Lucky them.

* * *

**_Natalie, Jamie and Dave_: **…

_**Natalie**_**: **That was a complete out of body experience for me...

_**Jamie**_**: **I know.

_**Dave**_**: **...who're Lidee and Evie again?

* * *

_**Who else is empathizing with Dave right now?;-) Yup, I'm/we're back, I cannot say for how long or if it's this one time etc. but I (Lidee) was having chats with Evie and started to think about NT so I went and re-read it all and it reminded me of good times and THEN I found this unpublished chapter on my laptop, I know it's really short but I was well chuffed that this hadn't been published, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and shiz, love you muchhhh x**_


End file.
